


Джей и Джей

by Gierre



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Character Death, Dystopia, M/M, Male Slash, Science Fiction, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Джей и Джей – так их назвали родители. От них Джессике и Джордану достались кроме имен «чистые» ДНК, статус граждан и оплаченное обучение в государственной школе. Каждый год на День рождения родители присылали подарки: витамины, одежду, небольшие сувениры из мест службы. Джес и Джо – так они называли друг друга – гордились, что родители не забыли о них, как большинство родителей других школьников, хранили сувениры в личных ячейках и выменивали витамины на маленькие услуги, а одеждой по советам старших затыкали щели в жилых блоках.





	Джей и Джей

_Солнце мое, взгляни на меня,_  
_Моя ладонь превратилась в кулак._  
_И если есть порох, дай огня._  
_Вот так._

Джей и Джей — так их назвали родители. От них Джессике и Джордану достались кроме имен «чистые» ДНК, статус граждан и оплаченное обучение в государственной школе. Каждый год на День рождения родители присылали подарки: витамины, одежду, небольшие сувениры из мест службы. Джес и Джо — так они называли друг друга — гордились, что родители не забыли о них, как большинство родителей других школьников, хранили сувениры в личных ячейках и выменивали витамины на маленькие услуги, а одеждой по советам старших затыкали щели в жилых блоках. Кроме униформы носить что-либо в школе было запрещено.  
Приближалось время выпуска. Десять лет Джес и Джо провели за стенами школы, изредкая покидая их для экскурсий и программ оздоровительного отдыха. Пришла пора выбирать профессию. Одноклассники стройными рядами посещали кабинеты медиков всех сортов, торчали в библиотечных каталогах, даже самые ленивые удосужились прочесть брошюрки корпораций, но Джес и Джо всеми силами тянули время.  
У них была мечта, и ее отчасти подкрепляло старое письмо родителей, отчасти — учителя в школе. Джес и Джо хотели найти контракт на двоих.  
В том письме, которое они переписывали на новые серверы, переезжая из блока в блок, мама и папа писали: «Всегда держитесь друг друга. Большая удача, что с самого детства у вас есть близкий человек. Помните, что бы ни случилось, вам есть на кого положиться».  
Они строго следовали этому правилу, тем более, что Джессике лучше давались точные науки, а Джордан хорошо чувствовал себя в искусствах. Втайне ото всех Джес и Джо обменивались работами, получая хорошие оценки там, где иначе едва дотянули бы до удовлетворительных. Кое-кто из учителей знал об их секрете, но никто не попытался остановить близнецов, из чего они сделали закономерный вывод, что это правило, из которого есть исключения.  
Высокие оценки заметили корпорации. Джес и Джо получили целые стопки приглашений на экскурсии и осмотры, но не спешили отвечать. Они ждали приглашения, которое удовлетворило бы их главному запросу — давало бы возможность работать вместе.  
В шутку их называли «сладкой парочкой». Джес и Джо не обижались, потому что других родственников в школе не было и никто не мог понять их особой связи, за которой стояло нечто большее, чем дружба и взаимовыгодное сотрудничество. Им было хорошо вместе, они никогда не скучали, могли часами говорить или молчать. За пятнадцать лет непростой жизни в государственной системе образования они не утратили взаимную симпатию и даже ни разу не поссорились всерьез.  
Но приглашения отправляли только для одного из близнецов. Корпорации были заинтересованы в разных специалистах. Были профессии, куда требовалась женщина, были те, где искали специалиста-мужчину. Почти никто не обращал внимания на графу «семейный статус», потому что она была последней, шла сразу после «возможных проблем с пищеварением» и давно никому не была интересна. Но Джес и Джо верили, что их мечта исполнится.  
— Какой-то «Деус-Дуо», — мрачно пробормотал Джордан, проверяя почту в десятый раз за последние десять минут. Рассылки корпораций перед выпуском приобретали угрожающие масштабы.  
— У меня тоже, — отозвалась Джессика. Она сидела, подобрав ноги, перед школьным образовательным интерфейсом. Ненавистное лицо искусственной помощницы было завешено подаренными на прошлый День рождения брюками.  
— Что они предлагают тебе? — без особого интереса спросил Джордан. Уже много раз к ним приходили письма от одной корпорации, но работу предлагали в разных галактических системах, в лучшем случае — на разных планетах одной.  
— Партнерство для граждан высокого…  
— … социального статуса, — Джордан закончил фразу за нее. — Обучение на Мэй-8?  
— Мэй-8, — Джессика удивленно посмотрела на брата. Она знала, что он тоже удивлен, хотя ему хватило ума не показывать это публично.  
— Они предлагают нам обучение в одном месте? — спросил Джордан.  
Будто бы она могла знать!  
— Давай спросим? — предложила Джессика.  
— Разве нам можно спрашивать о таких вещах? — насторожился Джордан.  
— Что плохого может случиться? — беззаботно спросила Джессика. — Если они не ответят, мы немного потеряем. Если ответят, узнаем больше. Что там еще у тебя в письме? Контактное лицо — Тереза Деус-Дуо личный номер…  
— … 6661, — пробормотал Джордан.  
— Думаешь, она про нас знает? — прошептала Джессика. Глупая детская мечта у нее на глазах обретала плоть и кровь в виде некоей Терезы 6661, принадлежащей корпорации «Деус-Дуо», которая, по всей видимости, была достаточно любопытна, чтобы заглянуть дальше информации о проблемах с пищеварением.  
Они написали письмо от лица Джордана, Джессика поставила свою подпись, подтверждая, что имеет к происходящему непосредственное отношение. Потянулись минуты тягостного ожидания.  
— Думаешь, есть еще такие, как мы? — спросила Джессика.  
Сто раз перед сном они обсуждали возможность существования близнецов где-то за пределами школы. Про них было написано много интересных фактов в учебниках по биологии, анатомии человека, в истории генетики и даже в истории культуры. Просто ни Джессика, ни Джордан, ни их учителя или сверстники не видели близнецов своими глазами.  
Квота на рождение была стандартной — один ребенок на семью. Поднимали ее в редких случаях, если корпорации требовался еще один сотрудник с похожим генетическим кодом или когда у родителей появлялось достаточно денег, чтобы выкупить вторую квоту. Если на ранних этапах выявляли близнецов, родителям разрешали выбрать, кого они хотят оставить: мальчика, девочку, покрупнее, с лучшим набором генов. Все зависело от достатка и добросовестности медиков государственных или частных клиник.  
Родители Джес и Джо были особым случаем. Оба военные, занимающие высокие посты, они имели право на двух детей, и когда появилась возможность получить сразу двух, мама сохранила им жизнь. В плохие дни Джордан спрашивал: «Если бы они выбирали, кого они могли бы выбрать?». Джессика садилась спиной к нему, они кутались в кучу подаренной родителями одежды и погружались в мрачные мысли. В те годы была мода на мальчиков, возможно, они могли бы оставить Джордана.  
— Я бы тогда не выжил, — говорил он.  
— Глупости, — нарочито весело отвечала Джессика, — конечно, ты бы выжил. Вон какой ты умный.  
— Ты в сто раз умнее! — горячо возражал Джордан.  
— Всего-то на пару пунктов, и это было один раз, — смеялась Джессика.  
— Она ответила! — закричал Джордан, подзывая Джессику к своему интерфейсу. Ей пришлось идти в соседний блок, чтобы самой прочесть все.  
— Что там написано?  
— Читай, читай! Вот, здесь, прямо под благодарностью за быстрый ответ. Видишь? Будет предоставлено место в общем блоке общежитий. Размер блока — двадцать спальных мест. Видишь?!  
— Не понимаю, — нахмурилась Джессика.  
— Она хочет сказать нам, что мы будем жить вместе, — стал разъяснять Джордан. Он куда лучше нее читал между строк. — Ей нельзя прямо написать, что мы будем учиться вместе, она не может давать таких гарантий. Но она подготовила для нас общежитие, видишь? Мы будем жить рядом. Даже если мы будем учиться порознь, что с того? Все равно мы будем вместе еще… сколько? Где-то было о сроках обучения… пять лет! Пять лет, Джес! Представь только, целых пять лет!  
— Пять лет? — с сомнением повторила Джессика. В цифрах она понимала куда лучше брата. — Джо, послушай, пять лет — это серьезно. Пять лет на обучение корпорация не будет тратить, если только это не опасно и не секретно. Давай-ка почитаем получше, что они хотят от нас.  
— Ладно, — расстроился Джордан. Когда он расстраивался, у него не хватало сил скрывать чувства. — Давай, иди к себе. Посидим-почитаем, тут дел на несколько часов.  
— Ты просто слишком медленно читаешь, — она по-детски высунула язык, дразнясь, пытаясь приободрить его. Но он уже приступил к чтению.  
«Деус-Дуо» была закрытой корпорацией, одной из тех, что в последний момент отделились от Государства. Учебные комплексы корпорации разбросали по всей галактике, и Джессику насторожило, что они будут учиться на одной планете, хотя их могли закинуть на разные концы света, как предлагали «Механикс-Индастриз» и «Челлендж-Спортс-Бизнес».  
Историю корпорации не поленились представить в виде короткого фильма, из которого Джессика при этом не узнала ничего толкового. «Мы помогаем функционировать Государству» и «Залог здорового общества — крепкий фундамент». Расплывчатые фразы. «Деус-Дуо» могли оказаться фабрикой по производству цемента и шпионской сетью с одинаковой вероятностью.  
— Ты что-нибудь понял? — спросил Джессика, когда к ней в отсек зашел Джордан.  
— Они сутенеры, — сказал он, нацепив на лицо одну из своих масок на случай плохого расклада.  
— Суте… кто? — спросила Джессика.  
— Помнишь, нам рассказывали про то, что раньше женщины вели домашнее хозяйство и воспитывали детей? Всю эту дичь про то, как они месили тесто и лепили пирожки.  
— Из курса истории культуры? Конечно. Потом ведь пирожки выдавали.  
— Да, пирожки, — пробормотал Джордан. — У них там вроде этих пирожков, Джес. Надо отказаться. Вежливо написать ей, что мы по ошибке…  
— Постой! — возразила Джессика. — Зачем ты так сразу? Вдруг никто больше не напишет? Зачем отказываться? Промолчим, и все, если тебе так уж хочется.  
— Мне противно, Джес, — нахмурился Джордан. Маска напускного безразличия, которой он так гордился, окончательно растворилась. — Они нам предлагают всякие мерзости. Да еще вдвоем. Совсем там с ума посходили.  
— Да что они могут предложить?  
— Как что? Семью с каким-нибудь чиновником-извращенцем, будешь вкалывать весь день, а он придет и заедет тебе по лицу.  
— Ты говоришь какие-то глупости, Джо, ты опять насмотрелся старых фильмов. Сколько раз я тебе говорила, что нас не возьмут в культурологи, а ты опять за старое. Разве с моим складом ума можно анализировать всякие глупости вроде…  
— Джес, это не глупости, — отрезал Джордан.  
Ей пришлось смириться. Она еще несколько раз прочла брошюрки «Деус-Дуо» и пересмотрела их фильм, но писать ничего не стала. Они сделали вид, что ничего не произошло и стали ждать дальнейших приглашений, выслушивая от одноклассников истории о подписанных контрактах и удачных сделках по продаже.  
— Минди купили «Оушен-Хоуп», — сказала Джессика за ужином, продолжая просматривать почту. В старших классах школьники могли есть в удобном месте в удобное время, чтобы научиться самостоятельному планированию. Джессика всегда ела за столом.  
— Ей нравится химия, — откликнулся Джордан. Он рисовал. Почти все свободное время последний месяц Джордан посвятил рисункам. Учитель искусств достал ему старомодную бумагу и набор карандашей. Их хватило на пару дней, а потом Джордан вернулся к цифровым зарисовкам.  
— Зачем ты делаешь это? — Джессика подошла к нему и наклонилась к экрану.  
— Помогает расслабиться, — соврал Джордан. Когда он врал ей, он щурился, из-за чего неуловимо менялся голос, и тогда Джессика понимала, что брат хочет скрыть о нее что-то важное.  
— Перестань, Джо, в чем дело? — строго спросила она.  
— Я тут подумал, — это не грозило ничем хорошим. Однажды, подумав вот так, Джордан захотел податься в политики. — Джес, ведь нам необязательно делать это. Мы сможем писать друг другу, а на время отпусков будем выбираться в гости.  
— Ты что, сдался? — она развернула кресло брата и посмотрела ему в глаза. Джордан отвернулся.  
— Просто непонятно, почему мы должны…  
— Перестань! — Джессика плюхнулась на его кровать, подобрала ноги и уставилась в стену. — Перестань, Джо, ты это несерьезно. Это все гормоны, вся эта белиберда с биологии. Ты сам знаешь, почему мы должны попытаться. У нас не будет другого шанса, понимаешь? Мы же никому не нужны. Только ты и я, да? Вместе навсегда! И родители писали…  
— Джес, мы же были маленькими, — тихо ответил Джордан. — Они написали это письмо, когда нам было по шесть лет. Конечно, они хотели, чтобы мы жили дружно и все такое. Почему тебе кажется, что они хотели…  
— Я поняла! — воскликнула Джессика, обернувшись к брату. — Поняла, ты сдался!  
— Джес, не плачь, пожалуйста, ты же знаешь, я тогда тоже заплачу, и…  
— Ничего я не плачу! — крикнула Джессика, голос ее дрогнул. — Просто соринка. Глупости, Джо, ты сдался и хочешь теперь, чтобы и я сдалась. Ничего этого не будет, понял? Раз решили, так и сделаем. Или это из-за Минди? И что с того, что ее купили? Нас тоже купят, вот увидишь! Обязательно купят, и не какой-нибудь захудалый «Оушен-Хоуп». У них всего-то пара планет, да и тем до экзогенных плыть и плыть. Ведь так? Из-за нее все?  
Джордан тяжело вздохнул. Ему было тяжело с Джессикой. Ему было тяжело почти со всеми, кого он знал, и даже порой с теми, кого не знал вовсе. Но с Джессикой — особенно. Все дело было в том, что она понимала его лучше, чем он сам понимал себя. По мере того, как он учился скрывать свои чувства, лгать, изображать нужные эмоции, она училась читать его неловкие преображения, и поскольку они всегда были рядом, у него не было ни малейшей возможности скрыть от нее даже мелочь.  
— Джо, поверь, все наладится, — продолжала Джессика, но Джордан не мог поверить. Вера была областью, где он стоял на обеих ногах, в отличие от сестры. Он хорошо знал, из чего строится вера, как можно создать ее на пустом месте, а потом с ее помощью заставить человека делать ужасные поступки.  
— Джес, ведь ты сама знаешь, что так не бывает, — сказал он, зная, что причиняет ей боль. Это знание было еще одной причиной, по которой ему было тяжело с ней. Как она читала его мысли, он — читал ее чувства. Он знал, что эти слова причинят ей немыслимую боль, но все равно сказал их, потому что не мог смотреть, как она обманывает себя день за днем, оттягивая неизбежное разочарование.  
— Есть еще «Деус-Дуо», — слова Джессики ударились от стен, отражаясь оглушительным эхо. Она произнесла «Деус-Дуо» так тихо, что едва ли их могло расслышать даже прослушивающее устройство в отсеке, но Джордану показалось, что раздался громовой раскат. Как в фильме, когда герои получают озарение свыше.  
Он вспомнил брошюру и фильм: гадкие, мерзкие. Там было много полезного и нужного, которым талантливые психологи корпорации прикрыли грязь сущности.  
Мир давно привык к продажам людей. Джордан пытался задавать вопросы учителям, но те даже не понимали сути этих вопросов. Как можно продать человека корпорации? Разве это законно? Разве это не нарушает свободу граждан? Как могло общество докатиться до такого?  
Никто не слышал Джордана, даже родная сестра. Она понимала, что его волнуют важные вопросы, но ее точный, прямой, как лезвие бритвы ум, с ловкостью решавший любые уравнения, не мог понять сомнений Джордана. Что плохого, говорила она, в том, что ты обеспечишь свою старость? Контракт с корпорацией — это безбедное существование в случае свершившихся трагедий. Получишь травму на производстве? Остаток дней проведешь на райском пляже. Состаришься? По соседству с райским пляжем есть комфортабельный курорт в горах.  
— Но как же свобода, Джес? Как же выбор? — не унимался он. Им было по тринадцать лет. Над Джорданом часто смеялись за его вопросы.  
— Что такого в твоей свободе? Если тебе так уж хочется, выбирай себе корпорацию сам, но потом не удивляйся, что контракт ужасный!  
Ей было непонятно, что Джордан не хотел продавать себя безликому механизму. Аморфной общности людей, которые сняли с себя всякую ответственность. Он ненавидел саму идею Государства, в котором жил, и чувствовал свою трагедию в том, что понимает природу этой ненависти. Его уровень интеллекта был слишком высоким, мысли — слишком неправильными. Живи они в тоталитарной стране, Джордан стал бы мучеником, мессией новых идей, вот только Государство было корпоративным, а корпорации плевать хотели на мучеников и мессий. Джордан задавал свои вопросы в пустоту, и никто не отвечал ему. Все они были сыты, довольны жизнью, которая предлагала им массу возможностей.  
Но «Деус-Дуо» было совершенно новым уровнем лицемерия. О нет, они не хотели ограничивать себя покупкой человеческих навыков, они занимались перепродажей тела и души. «Деус-Дуо» предлагали пятилетний контракт на обучение, полностью выплачивая Государству стоимость гражданского статуса. Через пять лет обучения корпорация давала выпускникам еще три года до момента подписания «частного контракта».  
— Ты хотя бы понимаешь, что такое «Деус-Дуо»? — спросил Джордан, надеясь, что его голос стал ледяным. Он репетировал его перед зеркалом.  
— Да, — ответила Джессика. — Да, понимаю. Пять лет мы будем жить вместе, а потом еще три года, если захотим. Знаешь, сколько это? Восемь лет, Джордан. — Она называла его полным именем, когда злилась. — Знаешь, на сколько это больше количества лет, которые мы проведем вместе, если не согласимся? На восемь. Попробуй уяснить!  
Она выбежала из его отсека и хлопнула дверью собственного. Щелкнул замок — закрылась.  
Джордан еще раз открыл программу: «частный контакт». Он открыл письмо Терезы, их контактного лица, и написал: «Для принятия обдуманного решения мне необходимо четко понимать смысл термина «частный контракт», который предполагается к заключению после завершения обучения. С уважением, Джордан школа 4891 класс 42».  
В ожидании ответа он представил себе, как ему предлагает частный контракт кто-то из корпоративной верхушки «Оушен-Хоуп». Что будет включено в контракт? Уборка дома? Приготовление пищи? Похоже на бред в условиях, где любую еду можно получить нажатием пары кнопок, а уборка дома — неотъемлемая функция самого дома.  
«Благодарю за проявленный к нашей корпорации интерес. К сожалению, я не обладаю достаточной компетенцией для разъяснений по вопросу, который вы задали. В связи с возникшим у вас интересом считаю уместным предложить короткую виртуальную экскурсию по нашему учебному заведению в сопровождении более компетентного лица. С уважением, Тереза «Деус-Дуо» 6661»  
Джордан посмотрел на неплотно прикрытую дверь, подошел к ней и закрыл. Вспомнил, как выбежала Джессика, подумал о плюсах и минусах, щелкнул задвижкой.  
«Большое спасибо за предоставленную возможность, когда можно будет получить доступ к экскурсии?»  
«Ваш контакт был передан в службу отбора студентов, в течение часа представитель службы свяжется с вами. По возможности оставайтесь в пределах доступа к учебному интерфейсу. С наилучшими пожеланиями, Тереза «Деус-Дуо» 6661»  
Минуты тянулись бесконечно. Джордан обошел комнату, убрал в ящик для мусора одежду, которой были задраены щели. Стало прохладней. Он перестелил постель, достал банку с витаминами и съел дополнительную порцию. Во время стресса можно было съедать до трех пилюль — так писали на упаковках.  
— Внешний вызов, — объявил интерфейс. Лицо помощника Джордана было завешено брюками — Джессика позаботилась об этом. Джордан торопливо стянул брюки, запихнул их в ящик к остальным вещам, пригладил волосы, сел перед интерфейсом и нажал клавишу приема вызова.  
— Джордан, школа 4891 класс 42? — изображение человека медленно приобретало очертания, но голос стал слышен сразу. Издержки общения с далекими секторами. Голос показался Джордану сухим и холодным.  
— Да, это я, — подтвердил Джордан, приложил палец к прямоугольнику считывания биоматериала и потерпел, пока прибор брал пробу крови.  
— Тереза передала мне ваш контакт с необычной формулировкой, — на экране сформировались тонкие губы и покрытый растительностью подбородок. — Вы хотите понять значение термина «частный контракт»? Я правильно понял?  
— Да, — у Джордана пересохло в горле, он закашлялся. — Да, все верно. Я хочу понять, на что… Ну я хочу выяснить детали до того, как…  
— До того, как подпишетесь на эту авантюру, — закончил за него человек с бородой и губами. Контуры его лица продолжали оставаться размытыми. — Уровень интеллекта, так, что тут у нас еще… вредные привычки… пищеварение. Будь они неладны, кому это надо? Вот, точно, сестра. У вас есть сестра, верно?  
— Да, — ответил Джордан. Он редко разговаривал с теми, кто находился в другом секторе, его раздражало, что он не мог увидеть эмоции на лице собеседника. Только губы, которые шевелились почти синхронно со звуковой дорожкой.  
— Настоящая сестра, — представитель «Деус-Дуо» усмехнулся. — Огромная редкость, не спорю, но с остальным я бы поспорил. Впрочем, кто я такой, верно?  
— К-кто вы такой? — запнувшись, спросил Джордан. Действительно, как ему раньше не пришло в голову спросить.  
— О, это совсем просто, — человек широко и мрачно улыбнулся. — Я просто один из инвесторов, ничего серьезного. Пока у меня есть свободное время, занимаюсь просвещением молодежи. Ладно, Джордан из класса 42, что там ты хочешь знать о нас?  
— Я хочу понять, для чего нужны пять лет обучения. Если в конце концов… То есть я не понимаю, пять лет — это же огромная трата денег. Кому придет в голову вкладывать столько денег на то, чтобы потом…  
— Мода, мода, — вздохнул «просто один из инвесторов», от выражения губ которого у Джордана побежали мурашки. — Как хорошо было, когда мы брали глупеньких красавцев. Хватаешь его, пока он пытается сосчитать до десяти, а к моменту, когда он выучил алфавит, его уже купят, и он больше не твоя головная боль. Нет ведь, теперь всем подавай умных. Четыреста пятьдесят один, Джордан, зачем тебе столько мозгов?  
— Разве высокий интеллект не является… — растерялся Джордан.  
— Нет, нет, мальчик мой, не является, — вздохнул бородатый инвестор. — Чем раньше ты поймешь, что интеллект не является, тем лучше. Мы в «Деус-Дуо» занимаемся тем, чем давно перестало заниматься общество. Тебе когда-нибудь было одиноко? Так, чтобы хотелось вылезти из окна и прыгнуть?  
Джордан колебался — мысли о суициде могли испортить его идеальную анкету.  
— Перестань выразительно молчать, это выдает тебя лучше, чем любые слова, — сказал представитель «Деус-Дуо». — Ты пытаешься понять, кто я такой, ищешь любые лазейки, но эта дурацкая программа связи мешает, да?  
Джордана осенило:  
— Вы создаете помехи.  
— Разумеется, мы создаем помехи, где же этот дополнительный пятьдесят один балл, превосходящий верхнюю планку нормы? Джордан, если ты не хочешь заниматься тем, что мы предлагаем, не занимайся. Хуже всего будет, если ты согласишься, а потом передумаешь. Мы потеряем деньги, а ты — восемь лет жизни. Если ты задался вопросом, что такое «частный контракт», и мысль о нем пугает тебя, зачем тебе это?  
Джордан подумал о сестре.  
— Конечно, конечно! — воскликнул заретушированный помехами человек с другого конца мира. Из места, где заключались «частные контракты». — Сестра, вот в чем дело. Тереза, наша дорогая глупая Тереза из старой партии оказалась достаточно сентиментальна, чтобы предложить вам с сестрой местечко вместе. Между нами, Джордан, у Терезы тоже была сестра. К сожалению, они расстались, когда пришла пора учиться. Трагическая история. Впрочем, тебя она не касается, верно? Давай посмотрим, Джордан, что с твоей сестрой. Четыреста сорок девять, уже лучше. Математический склад ума — какая древняя формулировка. Хорошо решает задачки, да? Она сумела сложить два и два, а потом умножила еще на два и предъявила тебе в виде восьмерки, так? Восемь лет вместе — сказка. Не нужного этого делать, Джордан. Пройдет восемь лет, и никто не даст вам еще один шанс. Понимаешь, мальчик мой? «Частные контракты» не заключают на пары. Есть конечно разные возможности, но даже твой математический гений может посчитать вероятность такого исхода. Вас не купят вдвоем для тех целей, для которых «Деус-Дуо» готовит специалистов. Скажу тебе больше, Джордан из класса 42, я _лично_ не продам брата и сестру по одному контракту. Считай это политикой корпорации.  
Джордан моргнул. «Я _лично_ », — чередой повторов мелькало в его сознании. Нет, перед ним сидел не один из инвесторов.  
— Зачем вы создали «Деус-Дуо»? — спросил, оглушенный собственной наглостью Джордан.  
— Создал? — борода и губы расхохотались. — Нет, мальчик мой, я ничего не создавал. Я даже не учился здесь, все создали задолго до моего рождения. Разве ты не читал брошюру? Нам сотни лет. Мы готовим тех, кого не готовит больше никто.  
— Я не понимаю, — прошептал Джордан. — Неужели дело в… сексе?  
— В сексе? — губы растеклись в понимающей улыбке. — Нет, Джордан, конечно же нет. Дело в чем угодно, только не в сексе. Дело в понимании. В участии. В жертве, которую давным давно никто не делает ради другого человеческого существа. Мы зациклены на свободе, верно, мальчик мой? У каждого из нас есть право продать себя корпорации, выбрать свою судьбу. Мы можем завести ребенка, если видим в другом достаточно привлекательных черт, а в кошельке — достаточно денег для оплаты обучения. Но разве мы можем пожертвовать чем-то большим? Временем? Жизнью? Своими мыслями? Своей душой?  
— Хотите сказать, вы готовите тех, кто посвятит себя другому человеку?  
— Не просто человеку, Джордан, — ответил скрипящий от ошибок и маскировки голос. — Подумай о людях, которые посвятили себя Государству или крупным корпорациям. О тех, кто большую часть жизни занимается тем, что большинство из нас не способны даже представить. Неужели ты думаешь, им не хочется, возвращаясь домой, видеть тех, кто искренне рад им? Кто готов ждать их допоздна? Кто может приготовить чашку чая? Ты, Джордан, один из многих, кто способен представить это, сейчас я понял. Тереза не так уж и глупа, зря я сказал так о ней. Ведь у тебя есть сестра. Настоящий родственник. Ты с самых первых дней своего существования не был один. Разве не так?  
— Да, мы всегда были вместе, — ответил Джордан.  
— Вот и ответ, мальчик мой, он в тех отношениях, которые вам удалось сохранить, несмотря на то, что все остальные вокруг вас жили порознь. Ты любишь свою сестру?  
— Да, — не задумываясь ответил Джордан, потому что это было правдой.  
— Представь, что никто из твоих одноклассников не может ответить на этот вопрос утвердительно, — сказали ненастоящие губы. — Какая мечта, как ты думаешь, рождается у них, когда они видят вас вместе?  
— Я не знаю, — ответил Джордан.  
— Они хотят, чтобы их тоже любили так. По-настоящему преданно и беззаветно, как ты любишь свою сестру. Люди, которые обращаются к нам, ищут то же самое. Их отличие от твоих одноклассников в том, что они уже добились успеха в своей области и еще в том, что им хватит денег выкупить гражданский статус единолично. Понимаешь? Они хотят, чтобы их любили.  
— Но разве этому можно… — вопрос застыл в груди Джордана.  
— Научить? — губы усмехнулись в самой ненастоящей из возможных ухмылок. — У нас на это уходит пять лет, Джордан, и мы гордимся этим. Любовь — чувство, и его можно научиться вызывать в себе, как ненависть, ярость, сочувствие.  
— Но если я не захочу…  
— Неужели ты думаешь, кому-то придет в голову купить тебя, отдав баснословные деньги, в том случае, если, как ты выразился, ты не захочешь? Это бизнес, Джордан, мы гордимся своей репутацией.  
Джордан понял, что ему больше нечего сказать безликому собеседнику, голос которого искажали специальные программы.  
— Подумай над нашим предложением, Джордан из класса 42. Оно остается в силе. Я постараюсь сделать вид, что наш разговор прошел в дружелюбной форме. Если ты захочешь принять предложение, дорога открыта. Удачи, мальчик мой.  
Джордан остался один в холодной комнате. Он залез на кровать и укутался в одеяло. В его голове продолжал складываться образ собеседника. Каким он может быть, глава «Деус-Дуо», готовый отвечать любознательным абитуриентам? Веселым или грустным? Строгим или авантюристом? И какие люди приходят в «Деус-Дуо» в поисках любви?  
— Джо, — в дверь постучала Джессика.  
— Я занят, — отрезал он.  
Когда она ушла, он облегченно выдохнул. Джессика с детства старалась держаться ближе к нему. Без ее таланта к математике он недалеко ушел бы в начальной школе. Тогда точные науки давались ему с большим трудом. После он разобрался в них, хотя до Джессики ему все равно было далеко. Ей подошло бы стать ученым. Она могла бы работать в «Космокорп» и получить там хорошее место, а вместо этого Джессика возилась с ним, считая своим долгом устроить их общую судьбу. Он не знал, какие слова подобрать, чтобы объяснить ей, что чем больше она заботится о нем, тем сильнее он чувствует себя обязанным отплатить ей тем же. Она будто наращивала его долг каждым добрым делом, и теперь этот долг превратился в неподъемный груз, который падал с плеч только когда ее не было рядом.  
Неужели он не может сделать для нее даже такую малость? Ведь она хочет, искренне хочет эти восемь лет провести с ним рядом, так в чем же дело?

***

Через месяц они стояли в порту, сжимая в руках небольшие сумки с личными вещами. «Деус-Дуо» для транспортировки арендовала у «Космокорп» крошечный участок дока, но корабль прибыл современный.  
— Волнуешься? — спросила Джессика, сжав руку Джордана в своей.  
— Да, — ответил Джордан.  
Она посмотрела на него с гордостью. Вечером, когда он пришел и сказал о своем решении, она подпрыгнула до потолка и чуть не сломала кровать. Их ожидало еще восемь лет, и она была уверена, что успеет к тому времени придумать, как найти выход. Можно попробовать связаться с родителями и попросить их об услуге. Некоторые дети в школе писали по праздникам письма, а воспитатели отправляли их родителям, и порой те отвечали. Присылали игрушки или сладости. Вдруг их родители уже занимают важное место в Армии? Тогда им будет несложно сделать так, что Джей и Джей — они всегда писали так — будут работать вместе.  
— Не бойся, все будет отлично, — сказала она, обещая себе, что приложит к этому все усилия.  
Корабль доставил их на планету корпорации, Мэй-8, место, обустроенное для обучения студентов. С орбиты было видно синюю гладь океанов, покрытые зеленью материки и города-конгломераты, разрезающие ровными фигурами зелено-голубую поверхность Мэй-8.  
— Красиво, правда? — сказал Джордан.  
Джессика представляла себе, сколько денег тратили в «Деус-Дуо» на поддержание планеты в таком состоянии. Леса и океаны можно было сдавать в аренду промышленным корпорациям, это могло компенсировать расходы, но Мэй-8 выглядела картинкой из книги сказок.  
В сердце Джессики закралось нехорошее подозрение. Если они могут позволить себе такие траты, вероятно, выпутаться из их сетей будет сложнее, чем она представляла себе. Контракт на восемь лет — пять на обучение, три на «ожидание» — показался чертовски длинным.  
Одетая в строгий брючный костюм Тереза 6661 встретила Джессику и Джордана в доке. Она пожала им руки, вежливо спросила, как прошел полет и повела за собой, неторопливо рассказывая о назначении разных помещений, мимо которых они проходили. Джордан вертел головой, разглядывая расставленные по пути статуи, развешенные на стенах картины, посаженные возле дорожек деревья и клумбы. Им уже приходилось видеть похожие рекреационные зоны во время оздоровительных поездок в школе, но здесь все казалось более… настоящим, взрослым. Будто они видели раньше только пробные версии, а теперь им показали все возможности и достижения биоинженерии и корпоративного искусства.  
— Смотри, Джес, точная копия «Дискобола», — шепнул Джордан, указывая на статую голого мужчины с диском в руке, который изогнулся так неестественно, что будь он жив, у него уже сломался бы позвоночник.  
— Перед квалификационными тестами вы будете жить в гостевом блоке, — сказала Тереза, когда они зашли в просторное трехэтажное здание. Стеклянный фасад пропускал так много света, что Джессика не заметила, когда они вошли внутрь. Ей все еще казалось, что они в парке со статуями.  
— Мы будем жить вместе? — торопливо спросила она.  
— Конечно, — Тереза тепло улыбнулась. — Я все согласовала с руководством, они не возражают. Вы, разумеется, будете жить в разных блоках, но по соседству. В любое время вы сможете приходить в гости друг к другу. Ограничений нет.  
— Квалификационные тесты? — спросил Джордан.  
— Несколько месяцев уйдет на подробный анализ ваших способностей, — туманно ответила Тереза, не переставая улыбаться.  
— Но мы уже подписали контракт, — возразил Джордан.  
— О, разумеется! — воскликнула Тереза, чрезвычайно оживившись. — Не беспокойтесь, дети, вам не о чем больше волноваться. Контракт подписан, корпорация несет полную ответственность за ваше благополучие в последующие восемь лет. Испытания, о которых я говорю, нужны для составления индивидуальных обучающих планов. «Деус-Дуо» не выпускает штампованных клонов, как какой-нибудь «Синтотэк», нет, каждый наш выпускник — индивидуальность, личность. Вы будете учиться вместе, об этом можете не волноваться ни на секунду, но программы вашего обучения будут строго индивидуальными. Возможно, несколько часов в день вы будете сидеть не в одной аудитории, а в соседних, но даже если так… — она прервалась, колеблясь. — Разве это то же самое, что жить на разных планетах? В разных концах галактики? — ее взгляд остекленел.  
Джессика подумала, что Тереза может оказаться одной из тех, у кого тоже есть родственники. Может быть, поэтому она и выбрала их с Джорданом?  
— Спасибо! — поспешно сказала Джессика. — Спасибо, мы вам очень благодарны за эту возможность. Правда, честное слово, спасибо! Джордан, ну что ты молчишь?  
— Спасибо, — Джордан выдавил из себя одну из лучших фальшивых улыбок. Тереза приняла ее за чистую монету и улыбнулась в ответ.  
Они прошли в свои блоки, оставили сумки, проверили окна, дверные замки, работоспособность обучающих интерфейсов, а потом вышли обратно к Терезе. Она деликатно ждала их в коридоре.  
— Сегодня кроме вас мы никого не ждем, но завтра приедет крупная партия студентов, десять человек. Они поселятся рядом с вами и тоже будут ожидать тестирования. Надеюсь, вы подружитесь. В «Деус-Дуо» люди находят много друзей. Мы поощряем дружбу среди студентов. Некоторые корпорации воспитывают студентов в духе так называемой здоровой конкуренции, но только не мы. Когда вы покинете корпорацию, вам придется жить бок о бок с лучшими представителями человечества, знакомства, которые вы заведете здесь, помогут в этой жизни. Если же после выпуска вы не получите предложения о контракте, вы всегда сможете остаться в «Деус-Дуо» в качестве наемного персонала. Я сама была на вашем месте, а теперь счастлива работать тут, и среди моих друзей есть те, кто учился здесь же в одно время со мной. Просто чудесно, когда есть человек, с которым тебя так много связывает, не правда ли?  
Джессике снова показалось, что Тереза имеет в виду своего родственника, о котором она почему-то не решалась заговорить напрямую. Но она не могла знать наверняка, ей часто виделся скрытый смысл там, где его не было. Ее способность находить закономерности была крайне высокой, но она мыслила слишком нестандартно для среднестатистического человека, поэтому много выводов оказывалось ложными. Проще говоря, как любил высказываться Джордан, она была слишком умной для этого глупого мира.  
Им показали столовую, провели по аудиториям первого этажа, отвели в спортивный зал, в музыкальные классы и в студию живописи. Джордан подошел к столу с инструментами и долго перебирал в руках кисти и баночки с красками.  
Чем больше они ходили по наполненному солнечным светом зданию, тем больше она скучала. Джордан знал имена художников, которые нарисовали картины для галереи, он правильно назвал стиль архитектуры оранжереи и перечислил названия всех растений, которыми гордилась Тереза и ее корпорация. Он как будто вернулся домой из долгого путешествия и с каждым шагом вспоминал важную часть прежней жизни. Джессике нечего было вспоминать, она без интереса смотрела на картины, скульптуры, цветы. Ей понравился спортивный зал, но такие были в любой корпорации, так что даже это не впечатляло. Она представила, как несколько месяцев подряд какой-нибудь мозгоправ будет копаться в ней, отыскивая поводы для создания индивидуального плана. Потом она осадила себя. Разве не этого она хотела? Жить рядом с Джорданом, учиться с ним вместе в одной корпорации. Как бы ни было сложно, они справятся. Если она забудет имя художника, он напомнит ей.  
— Как тебе, Джес? — спросил вечером Джордан, заглянув в ее блок. Его глаза горели.  
— Ничего, — улыбнулась она, — сойдет.  
— Тереза сказала, у них в архивах есть копии чертежей Леонардо да Винчи, представляешь? Бумажные копии, можно потрогать руками!  
— Ты про механика, который сочинил крылья? — спросила Джессика.  
— Да, да!  
Засыпая, она вспомнила девственно зеленые леса и аккуратную синеву океанов. «Деус-Дуо» выращивала отборный товар и кормила его отборным кормом. Копиями чертежей Леонардо, оранжереями, стеклянными фасадами. Она пообещала себе, что не позволит «Деус-Дуо» сбить Джордана с толку. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы восхищаться классиками, но позволить корпоративной машине разделить их с братом она не позволит.

***

Шел второй месяц тестирования. Джордан проснулся до будильника, успел еще раз пробежать взглядом хроники античных авторов, выпил витаминный коктейль и побежал в парк. Ему нравились пробежки, потому что их не любила Джессика. Она предпочитала спать подольше, говорила, что так у нее лучше работает мозг. Джордан забегал вглубь парка и, скрывшись в тени деревьев, пробегал положенные километры. Оставалось время на душ, смену одежды, повторение материала.  
На этот раз с ним побежал Мэтью — парень из блока напротив. Мэтью любил бегать и собирался стать спортсменом, но «Деус-Дуо» предложило ему лучший контракт, и в последний момент он передумал, сохранив любовь к долгим пробежкам. Уже сейчас в его план обучения включили повышенную физическую нагрузку, которой он радовался, как ребенок. Он плавал, бегал, играл в старомодный футбол и даже совершил один прыжок с парашютом под всеобщие аплодисменты.  
— Что у тебя сегодня? — спросил Мэтью, когда они перешли на шаг, давая себе небольшую передышку.  
— Мое любимое, — ответил Джордан. — Искусство Древней Греции.  
— Я даже не помню, что там было, — смеясь, ответил Мэтью. — Кажется, Древняя Греция?  
«С чувством юмора у тебя беда», — подумал Джордан. Он подсмотрел уровень интеллекта Мэтью еще в первый день тестирования, поэтому не опасался, что перед ним — гений маскировки и актерского мастерства. Мэтью был простоватым парнем, добрым и честным, искренним, наивным, что выгодно отличало его от большинства соседей.  
— Завтра поедешь на побережье? — спросил Джордан, чтобы не слушать шутки Мэтью о Древней Греции.  
— Конечно! Попробую заплыть подальше, — мечтательно ответил Мэтью. — Представь только, плывешь, а со всех сторон вода. Я никогда столько не видел.  
Джордана мысль оказаться окруженным водой пугала, потому что он сразу же представлял себе худшие сценарии. Случайная волна, он захлебнется и не успеет позвать на помощь. Ядовитая рыба, мелькнувшая перед ним, ожог медузы. Мало ли, что может пойти не так. Он не собирался никуда плыть, но хотел своими глазами увидеть океан с берега. Посмотреть, какой бывает вода. До сих пор они видели только озера и реки, которые напоминали Джордану о системах канализации и бытовых отходах.  
— Слышал, там будет мистер Форд, — сказал Мэтью, ускоряя шаг.  
— Мистер Форд? Тот что из правления? — спросил Джордан, пытаясь успеть за собеседником.  
— Ага, Тереза сказала, он всегда смотрит на новичков сам, такой уж у него характер, — Мэтью побежал в медленном темпе. — Слышал, что про него говорят?  
— Нет, — честно ответил Джордан, пытаясь не сбить дыхание. — Что говорят?  
— Говорят, он в этом году связался с каким-то недалеким студентом. Тот не мог понять, что такое «частный контракт». Представляешь?  
Джордан порадовался, что едва успевает бежать и может не опасаться, что интонацией выдаст себя:  
— И что?  
— Да черт его знает, что, — ответил Мэтью. — Вроде там была какая-то ошибка связи или вроде того. Короче он устроил в той школе скандал. Всех поувольняли. Можешь поверить? Из-за глупой ошибки.  
— Не понял, — Джордан остановился. — Какая ошибка? Кого уволили?  
Мэтью продолжил бежать на месте.  
— Что тут непонятного-то? Мужику не понравилось, что в школе устроили диверсию…  
— Диверсию? Какую диверсию?  
— Да почем я знаю? — Мэтью начал злиться, он явно плохо разобрался в ситуации, а теперь не хотел в этом признаваться. — Мистер Форд связался с каким-то учеником, а в связи были помехи, вот он и…  
— Помехи?  
— Тебе так интересно? Спроси у Сэн, она знает больше, им на уроке рассказывали об этом случае.  
После тестирования по искусству Древней Греции Джордан побежал в отсек Сэн и дежурил возле него, пока она не вернулась со своих испытаний.  
— Ты что-то хотел, Джо? — Сэн явно была не в духе. Ее красивые узкие глаза щурились зло, не скрывая раздражения.  
— Мэтью сказал мне, в какой-то школе уволили учителей из-за скандала с мистером Фордом, ты что-нибудь знаешь об этом? — напрямик спросил Джордан. Взвесив все за и против, он пришел к выводу, что лучше будет не ходить вокруг да около.  
Сэн оценила его честность по достоинству:  
— Меня это возмутило, — сказала она. — Какое право учителя имеют вмешиваться в нашу жизнь? Их задача — передать нам знания и дать возможность выбирать. Не хотела бы я быть на месте того бедолаги. Представляешь, он наверное разговаривал с куклой или вроде того.  
— Нет, — Джордан прикрыл за собой дверь. — Нет, он видел помехи в изображении и слышал отвратительно скрипучий голос.  
— Это был ты? — догадалась Сэн. Ее уровень интеллекта приближался к их с Джессикой. — Бедный! Но я очень рада, что ты все равно выбрал «Деус-Дуо». Ты видел, как их уволили?  
— Нет, — ответил Джордан, — я ничего об этом не знал. Пока сегодня Мэтью не разболтал мне. Если их и уволили, то после того, как мы покинули планету.  
— Уж конечно не раньше! Подвергнуть вас такому стрессу перед важнейшим этапом в жизни — нет, такого они бы не сделали. Хватит уже и того, что они попытались сорвать ваш разговор с мистером Фордом.  
— Но я думал, он просто зашифровал соединение или…  
— Для чего? — Сэн, включила интерфейс, не глядя набрала комбинацию пароля и открытия нужных разделов учебного курса. — Криптография, вот, посмотри. Мы живем в современном мире, Джордан, на такие фокусы у мистера Форда не хватило бы воображения.  
— Он сам сказал…  
— Что еще ему оставалось сделать? Признаться, что он попал в ловушку школьного шифрования? Ты странный парень, Джордан. И все равно я рада, что ты здесь. Мне кажется, ты один из немногих, кому стоило попасть сюда.  
— Из-за Джессики?  
Сэн отключила интерфейс, изображающий схемы криптографических алгоритмов последнего поколения, и мрачно посмотрела на Джордана:  
— Нет, не из-за Джессики.  
Они никак не могли найти общий язык. Джордан сто раз объяснял Джес, что Сэн обычная выпускница школы, как они сами, но сестра вбила себе в голову, что их окружают враги. Мэтью она сочла простоватым валенком, Сэн — расчетливой неженкой. Джессика всем подбирала обидные прозвища и могла поделиться ими в лицо обладателю. Из-за этого многие не любили ее, а особенно — Сэн.  
Как и обещал Мэтью, на следующий день возле входа в здание их встретила не Тереза, а незнакомый мужчина. Он был одет очень просто, гладко выбрит, носил старомодные очки и держал руки в карманах строгого корпоративного пиджака.  
— Что ж, детишки, сегодня хороший день, чтобы посмотреть на океан, — сказал он. Позади него, как по волшебству, остановился аэробус. Джордан, Джессика и остальные зашли внутрь и заняли места.  
— Меня зовут мистер Форд, — сказал незнакомец, усевшись напротив рядов студентов, спиной к водителю аэробуса. Они полетели мимо зданий, парков, бесконечных скульптур и тропинок. — Сегодня я буду вашим гидом. Перед вами Мэй-8, планета-шедевр, которой корпорация «Деус-Дуо» гордится как одним из главных активов. Мэй-8 позволяет нам оставаться крупнейшим игроком на рынке, несмотря на изменения курсов драгоценных металлов, сырья и локальных валют секторов. Но это, разумеется, не единственная функция Мэй-8. Мы были бы недальновидными глупцами, если бы не использовали ее иначе, как финансовый актив, верно? Поэтому Мэй-8 — площадка для обучения части студентов. Прямо сейчас ваши будущие коллеги обучаются на похожих экзопланетах, которые по своей стоимости приближаются и даже превосходят нашу красавицу Мэй. Но нам досталась именно она и на ближайшие восемь лет она будет вашим домом, а некоторые останутся на ней до конца своей жизни, если у них возникнет такое желание. «Деус-Дуо» поощряет стремление к продлению корпоративных контрактов. Теперь я расскажу вам немного об обучении, которое вас ждет. И хочу поздравить с успешным завершением курса испытаний. Знаю, для некоторых он был изматывающее сложным, и хочу заверить, что дальнейшее обучение не будет приносить вам столько стресса. Спокойная, здоровая обстановка — одно из важнейших условий обучения в «Деус-Дуо». Вам предстоит стать тылом, щитом, крепостью, а никакая крепость не выстоит, если будет дрожать от малейшего шороха.  
Джордан услышал раскат грома. Живой, настоящий. Такой реальный, будто бы…  
— О господи, — прошептал он, глянув за окно.  
— Джордан, если не ошибаюсь? — спросил мистер Форд.  
— П-простите, — пробормотал Джордан, не отводя взгляда от пейзажа за окном. Они летели над лесом. Верхушки деревьев мелькали тут и там, окруженные сплошной стеной воды, льющейся с неба. Аэробус пролетал прямо под облаками, и Джордан видел… он действительно _видел_ , как молния, рождаясь в небе, падала вниз, пронзая лучами деревья. Защитное стекло берегло его глаза от ожогов, а звукоизоляция не позволяла барабанным перепонкам лопнуть от грохота. Но даже несмотря на эти изобретения Джордан чувствовал себя в сердце бури.  
— Вы можете посмотреть в окна, — предложил мистер Форд. — Отличная наблюдательность, Джордан, вас не так-то легко сбить с толку. Мэй-8 — экзопланета с тяжелым климатом. «Деус-Дуо» обеспечивает отдельные регионы, конгломераты городов, необходимым балансом, но за пределами этих зон природа берет свое. Мы не вмешиваемся в нее глобально, это может спровоцировать смену климатических зон и лишит нас доброй части актива. Большинство студентов после вводной экскурсии не торопятся вернуться сюда, но я советую вам время от времени совершать поездки за пределы наших теплиц. Здесь вы можете увидеть природу в том виде, в котором она произвела нас на свет, в том виде, в котором она вдохновила наших предков на создание общества, произведений искусства, государств, цивилизации. Надеюсь, вы последуете моему совету.  
— Он рехнулся, — шепнула Джессика. — Кто в здравом уме явится сюда?  
«Я», — подумал Джордан. Он уже хотел вернуться. Не хотел, чтобы аэробус пролетал дальше, возвращая их в зону спокойной, устроенной жизни.  
На секунду его взгляд встретился со взглядом мистера Форда. Джордан невольно посмотрел на губы. Они не были похожи на те, что показывал экран интерфейса в школе. У мистера Форда не было бороды, а голос его был самым обычным. Ничего угрожающего — обычный сотрудник корпорации.  
Мистер Форд кивнул Джордану и продолжил экскурсию. Аэробус остановился на небольшом плато, которое отвесным утесом обрывалось перед гладью океана. Шумные бело-черные волны бились о камни внизу, на горизонте мерцали молнии, одна за другой, упираясь острыми концами в поверхность воды.  
— Какой кошмар, — прошептала Сэн.  
— Вот именно! — впервые Джессика была согласна с ней.  
Джордан подошел к самому краю и заглянул вниз. Никогда в жизни он не видел ничего красивее. Ни одна картина, скульптура, фильм или музыкальная композиция не шли ни в какое сравнение с этим. Он был поражен до глубины души.  
— Жизнь, которую мы видим перед собой теперь, — сказал мистер Форд, перекрывая грохот воды, — родилась в океане. Мы вышли из этого хаоса, превратились в цивилизованное общество и покорили одну за другой планеты этой и соседних галактик. Теперь люди живут даже там, где вовсе нет воды. Целые поколения кочуют в пустоте космоса, передавая знание о том, как основать колонию далеко за пределами обитаемых миров. Вы смотрите в самое начало нашего мира.  
Слова мистера Форда красиво ложились на картину, которая открылась студентам. Джордан увидел, что кое-кто согласно кивает в такт словам. Но он был не согласен. Далеко внизу в столкновении неподвижного камня и живых, беспощадных, ничего не понимающих волн океана он видел нечто большее, чем рождение цивилизации. Там было то, что никто не взялся бы преподавать им. Нечто, давно мучившее Джордана.  
Свобода. Он сделал еще шаг, пробуя носком крепость воздуха.  
— Что ты делаешь? — закричала Джессика. Они вместе с Сэн подбежали к Джордану и затащили его обратно. — Ты с ума сошел?  
— Джордан, с тобой все хорошо? — к ним присоединился не на шутку испуганный мистер Форд.  
— Да, со мной все в порядке, — ответил Джордан, сердце которого готово было вырваться из груди.  
Хотя бы ради этого, подумал он, стоило попасть на Мэй-8.

***

Первый год обучения прошел совсем не так, как рассчитывала Джессика. Она надеялась, что старания Терезы не пропадут напрасно, но у них с Джорданом оказалось только два общих предмета, и хотя шесть часов в неделю они проводили в одной аудитории, даже это время брат витал в облаках.  
Проклятая поездка к океану изменила Джордана. Он стал еще более замкнутым, отказывался обсуждать с ней детали, избегал откровенных разговоров и все чаще запирался в своем блоке. Джессика забила тревогу, подключила к беседам с Джорданом психологов, рассказала о нем преподавателям, которые вели их общие занятия — историю корпораций и основы классической философии. Никто, казалось, не слышал ее. Они кивали, обещали помочь, но ровным счетом ничего не делали, а Джордан все больше отдалялся. Она уже не знала, какие книги он читает, с кем из знакомых переписывается, какие темы выбрал для проверочных работ. Теперь она была для него таким же другом, как Мэтью или Сэн, а может и хуже, потому что Мэтью и Сэн редко набивались ему в компанию, а она искала каждую возможность.  
Кое-что из занятий «Деус-Дуо» заинтересовало ее. Если бы не заботы о брате, она могла бы посвятить предметам больше времени и добиться больших успехов, но из-за постоянных волнений ее оценки ухудшились, она плелась в конце групп, едва дотягивая баллов, чтобы избежать пересдач и бесед с воспитателями.  
У Джордана, судя по спискам, дела шли лучше. На истории корпораций он выступил с превосходным докладом, проанализировав через призму государственной системы корпорацию «Космотэк». Его выводы были смелыми, речь — увлекательной. Он почти не запинался и говорил без шпаргалки, что произвело большое впечатление. Возможно, из-за этого доклада преподаватели отказывались разделять волнения Джессики по поводу брата.  
Неожиданно для самой себя к концу первого года обучения Джессика завела подругу. Ей стала Сэн, подозрительная, умная девочка, которая в полной мере разделяла страсть Джессики к математике и программированию. Сэн работала над дружественным интерфейсом обмена данными для переводчиков. Рисовать анимацию ей помогал Джордан и первое время Джессика приходила к Сэн, чтобы узнать побольше о брате, а потом они разговорились и нашли много общего в своих взглядах на жизнь.  
Сэн не знала, чего хочет после выпуска, как и сама Джессика. Ей понравились условия «Деус-Дуо», она надеялась, как, быть может, многие, что после завершения этого обучения все «само собой образуется». Или, как Джессика, рассчитывала самостоятельно найти выход. Подыскать работу, связи. Что угодно, чтобы улететь с райской Мэй-8, которая за пределами конгломератов оказалась настоящим адом.  
— Придешь посмотреть на мой проект по графике? — спросил Джордан за обедом. Он сам подсел к ней и предложил в качестве взятки сдобную булочку. Им разрешали есть немного сладкого и оно превратилось в валюту. Как витамины в школе.  
— Ты правда хочешь, чтобы я пришла? — удивилась Джессика. До этого момента они не разговаривали почти неделю.  
— Конечно! Ты же моя сестра, Джес!  
— Иногда мне кажется, что ты забываешь об этом, — ответила Джессика, но он то ли по рассеянности, то ли намеренно отказался понимать ее замечание.  
Выпускной работой Джордана по графике оказался проклятый океан. Он изобразил его на огромном листе. Глядя на картину, легко было представить себя, стоящим над обрывом. Скала была заштрихована с маниакальной точностью, а волны, казалось, ожили и _действительно_ били гладкую поверхность камня.  
— Тебе нравится? — спросил Джордан. Преподаватели ходили по рядам, делая пометки в рабочих блокнотах.  
— Реалистично, — ответила Джессика.  
— Я очень старался, — сказал Джордан, — уйму времени на него потратил. Мне хотелось, чтобы ты поняла.  
— Что поняла? Что тебе понравился океан?  
— Нет, — Джордан стиснул кулаки. — Вернее, да. И нет в то же время. Я хотел, чтобы ты поняла, что я не собирался прыгать.  
— С чего ты взял, что я решила, что ты прыгнешь?  
— Мне так показалось тогда. Мне кажется, ты решила, что я подумываю о самоубийстве или вроде того. Разве нет?  
— Нет, конечно, — Джессика попыталась говорить беззаботно. — Зачем ты говоришь такие глупости? Конечно, я знаю, что ты не собирался прыгать. Но там был такой ветер, и все произошло очень быстро.  
— Ладно, — ответил Джордан, спрятав ладони в карманы. — Хорошо, значит, ты так не подумала. Это хорошо. Мне ведь очень понравился океан, понимаешь?  
— Уж наверное, раз ты потратил на него столько времени, — она еще раз подошла ближе, чтобы разглядеть тончайшие линии, из которых Джордан создал скалу.  
— Мне здесь очень нравится, Джес, и я хотел сказать тебе спасибо. Если бы не ты, я никогда не попал бы сюда. Мне бы в голову не пришло, что здесь так хорошо. Так что спасибо, Джес.  
Она растерянно посмотрела на брата. Он глядел в пол и спрятал руки в карман, не пытаясь провернуть одну из своих актерских штучек. Просто стоял, как загнанный в тупик зверь, и не скрывал своего смущения.  
— Ладно тебе, — сдалась она, — перестань. Просто я волнуюсь за тебя. Мы совсем не общаемся.  
— Разве? — удивился Джордан. — Мне кажется, мы совсем недавно обсуждали поэзию.  
— Да не в поэзии дело, — сказала Джессика. — Дело ведь в том, что все изменилось, и мы уже не живем, как раньше.  
— Мы ведь уже не дети, Джес.  
— Да, не дети, но мы все еще брат и сестра.  
Он подошел к ней и взял за руки:  
— Конечно, мы с тобой брат и сестра. Так будет всегда. Понимаешь? Неважно, сколько мы разговариваем. Ты всегда будешь моей сестрой.  
Она почувствовала, как к горлу подкатывают слезы.  
— Джес, я это понял, стоя там, перед океаном. Вот почему мне там так понравилось. Там чувствуешь себя живым. Мы с тобой брат и сестра, и неважно, где мы, что делаем, кто с нами рядом. Никто не отберет у нас это.  
— Ты опять книжек начитался, — ответила Джессика, отводя взгляд, чтобы он не заметил, что она плачет.

***

Мистер Селден появился на втором году обучения. Он пришел в аудиторию и первым делом закрыл все окна наглухо и включил крошечные лампы, которые едва рассеивали нависшую над студентами темноту. Мистер Селден преподавал вводный курс психологии отношений, куда Джордан попал с доброй половиной других студентов. Сэн, Мэтью и Джессика на курс не попали, но мистер Селден вел у них основы психологии и по их рассказам ничего похожего на зловещую темноту он не устраивал.  
— Так мы видим мир, — сказал мистер Селден в оглушительной тишине, где каждый боялся лишний раз пошевелиться, чтобы не выдать себя. — Крошечную его часть, которая приходится на нашу жизнь. Один из самых распространенных страхов — страх темноты. Страх одиночества. Он сидит в нас с тех пор, как родители, няни, воспитатели впервые оставляют нас наедине с темнотой. И в этом мраке мы выдумываем монстров, некоторые из которых вырываются наружу.  
— Вы говорите о преступлениях? — спросил Дэнни, один из лучших студентов курса, увлеченный философ и начинающий теолог.  
— Я говорю о темноте, молодой человек, — осадил его мистер Селден. — Темнота — не преступление. Она часть нас самих. Вы когда-нибудь оставались в одиночестве?  
— Конечно, сто раз, — ответил Дэнни. Он любил вести диалоги с преподавателями, провоцируя их на интересные замечания, а Джордан предпочитал с последнего ряда следить за перепалкой. Сейчас он заметил, что мистер Селден довольно молод, что было редкостью среди преподавателей «Деус-Дуо».  
— О чем вы думали в это время? — спросил мистер Селден.  
— В последний раз я думал о том, как лучше решить задачу.  
— Вы не поняли вопроса, молодой человек, — сказал мистер Селден, переходя на шепот. — Мы говорим о разных вещах. Вы рассказываете, что сделали, когда остались наедине с собой в комнате, а я задал вам вопрос об одиночестве. Может кто-нибудь еще попытается ответить на мой вопрос?  
Неожиданно для себя Джордан поднял руку.  
— Молодой человек на последнем ряду, слушаю вас, — подбодрил мистер Селден.  
— Я думал о смерти, — сказал Джордан.  
— Вам понравились ваши мысли? — спросил мистер Селден.  
— Не знаю, — ответил Джордан. — Я просто думал о ней, и все. О родителях, о том, что они однажды умрут. О сестре.  
— У вас есть сестра? — удивился мистер Селден. — Надо же, не думал, что встречу человека, у которого есть сестра.  
— Мы близнецы, — не без гордости добавил Джордан. — Она тоже учится в «Деус-Дуо».  
В аудитории другие студенты стали обсуждать их с Джессикой.  
— Вы говорите об этом, как о достижении, молодой человек, — сказал мистер Селден.  
Джордан растерялся. Он привык, что их история вызывала восхищение.  
— Разве вы что-нибудь сделали для того, чтобы она стала вашей сестрой? — спросил мистер Селден.  
— Нет… мистер Селден, — Джордан был сбит с толку.  
— Она что-нибудь совершила для этого?  
— Нет.  
— Но вы говорите об этом с такой гордостью, будто потратили годы на то, чтобы стать ее братом. Почему? Не задумывались?  
— Нет, мистер Селден.  
— Подумайте об этом. Я рад, что у вас есть родственник. Теперь я смогу рассказывать знакомым, что своими глазами видел этого человека. Но я не уверен, что это повод для гордости. Для вашей гордости, молодой человек.  
Джордан не мог заснуть до самого утра. Он вспоминал, как они с Джессикой садились друг напротив друга и решали задачки на спор. Вспомнил их игры и детские тайные обещания. Клятвы, которые они давали друг другу на День рождения. Она была его сестрой, и не нужно было ничего больше, чтобы поверить ей. Чтобы поверить в нее. Достаточно было простого факта, что в огромном мире, населенном безразличными людьми, у них есть эта связь. Для этого мама и папа потратили драгоценную квоту.  
Вопрос мистера Селдена заставил Джордана возвращаться к их детству снова и снова, проигрывать в голове каждый день, каждое слово. Несколько раз он хотел зайти в соседний блок и рассказать обо всем Джессике, но нечто, сидящее глубоко внутри — поселившееся там после слов мистера Селдена — не пускало.  
На следующем занятии мистер Селден рассказывал об истории своей дисциплины. У него были красивые изображения, фильмы, графики. Он сыпал занимательными фактами и стоял в свете солнца, как все остальные преподаватели, но Джордан хорошо помнил его тонкую фигуру на фоне окружавшей темноты. После занятия он подошел к мистеру Селдену.  
— Зачем вы спросили про мою сестру? — в тоне Джордана мелькнули не свойственные ему надрывно-злые нотки, с которыми он не мог справиться из-за бессонницы.  
— Я здесь для того, чтобы дать вам представление о том, кто вы, — сказал мистер Селден. — Увы, у меня нет другого инструмента, кроме зеркала. За все время существования моей науки мы не нашли ничего лучше. Я просто предложил вам заняться самонаблюдением.  
— Что плохого в том, что у меня есть сестра? — спросил Джордан. Пальцы его дрожали.  
— Плохого? Пока не знаю, но судя по вашему состоянию, молодой человек, плохого достаточно, — он вдруг улыбнулся. — Хорошего, впрочем, тоже немало. Позвольте мне угадать? Сестра убедила вас принять предложение «Деус-Дуо», из-за нее вы здесь. И вам здесь нравится.  
— Как вы узнали?  
— Глядя на вас, я вспоминаю десятки студентов других корпораций, которые так и не решились принять предложение «Деус-Дуо». Мне довелось работать в других местах, хотя это и удивит вас. Про таких, как я, говорят, что «он хорошо сохранился». Люди вашего типа, Джордан, не отличаются решительностью. Качество опасное, особенно опасное на этапе выбора профессии. Вы видите плохое даже там, где другие замечают только хорошее. Любая перспектива для вас — опасность. Если дать вам пирог и бокал вина, вы станете искать подвох. Если предложить пожизненный контракт с обеспечением и возможностью делать все, что вы только пожелаете, вы сбежите от этого предложения, будто за вами гонится дьявол. Вы привязываетесь к людям, которые могут вас защитить, в чьих недостатках вы уверены. И вы никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не примете решение, которое поставит вас под удар, за исключением той редкой возможности оказать услугу дорогому для вас человеку, который иногда преподносит вам случай. Вот почему я почти уверен, что в одиночку вы никогда не приняли бы предложение «Деус-Дуо», оно показалось вам слишком хорошим и слишком опасным одновременно. Но ради вашей сестры, ради человека, который оберегал вас всю вашу жизнь, вы с легкостью согласились. И попали в место, предназначенное специально для вас. Потому что, Джордан, мы здесь занимаемся, в сущности, очень простым делом. Мы превращаем обычных людей в похожих на вас, Джордан.  
Следующей ночью Джордан даже не попытался заснуть. Он сидел у окна, глядя на прекрасный парк, и когда окончательно стемнело, вышел на прогулку. Луна Мэй-8 освещала его путь, а там, где одна она не справлялась, помогали замаскированные за стеблями растений лампы. Он шел по парку, вспоминая Шекспира и втайне надеялся, что спит и потому оглядывался, ожидая, что из-за угла вылетит Оберон или Маб.  
Слова мистера Селдена были похожи на молнию, которая ударила в дерево перед самым носом Джордана.

***

В конце второго года Джессика стала подозревать Джордана в измене. Когда она впервые подумала об этом, ей стало смешно от собственных мыслей. Кому он может изменить? Откуда она вытащила само слово, «измена»?  
Но мысль никуда не делась, а Джессика была не из тех людей, кто быстро отступал перед загадками собственного сознания. Она стала больше думать о поведении Джордана, проследила за ним один раз и заметила, как он собирал желтые листья в парке.  
Ничего предосудительного и запрещенного Джордан не делал. Во всяком случае, такого, что бросалось бы в глаза. «Деус-Дуо» подходило к вопросу отбора студентов очень тщательно. Если у кого и возникали проблемы, Джессика не знала о них. Вовремя подключались психологи, преподаватели, руководство корпорации.  
Нет, с Джорданом все было гораздо сложнее. Намного. Он был ее братом, и она знала, что искать на поверхности бесполезно. Искать следовало так глубоко, как только она могла представить, а может, еще глубже. Там и сидела «измена», за которую так удачно зацепился ее мозг.  
На занятиях Джордан был одним из лучших. Материал большинства курсов легко давался ему, а основы рукопашного боя и набор легкоатлетических дисциплин он осваивал, оставаясь в спортивном зале допоздна. Джессике однажды пришлось ждать его до глубокой ночи. Он вышел из зала, принял душ и пошел спать, а она, измотанная и злая на него, вынуждена была целый час дежурить под дверью, чтобы не выдать себя случайным хлопком.  
Они не обсуждали его состояние и мысли, Джессика быстро поняла, что это бесполезно. У Джордана были отговорки куда умнее тех, что он придумывал в школе. Ум его стал изощреннее. И за всей этой таинственностью Джессика видела почерк мистера Селдена, которого Джордан, ничуть не смущаясь, боготворил.  
— О ком-нибудь еще можешь думать? — спросила Джессика, устав выслушивать его восхищенные монологи. Дело было давно, она тогда могла позволить себе искренний вопрос.  
Больше Джордан не рассказывал ей о мистере Селдене, но ей почему-то казалось, что мистеру Селдену он рассказывает о ней так часто, как только может. В этом и виделась ей зловещая измена. Он будто встал на сторону врага — на сторону системы, призванной разлучить их. Превратить во врагов.  
В другие дни Джессика боялась, что Джордан не говорит о ней мистеру Селдену вовсе. Что он забыл о существовании Джессики. Что она теперь для него _пустое место_. Это были плохие, черные дни, и в порыве чувств она жалела, что подхватила Джордана у обрыва.  
— Тебе нельзя так много думать о нем, Джес, — убеждала Сэн. Умная, благоразумная Сэн, без которой Джессика уже не могла обойтись. Сэн помогала ей разобраться в сложных разделах математики, вместе они читали монографии астрофизиков прошлых эпох.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что скоро вы будете учиться вещам, которыми ты не сможешь делиться с ним, — настаивала Сэн. Она имела в виде старшие курсы. Основы сексуального образования, которые были в программе всех без исключения студентов. Индивидуальные занятия в формате доверительных бесед. Джессику тошнило при одной мысли о них. Она не хотела ничего знать о сексе и не собиралась иметь детей. Тем более не хотела она продать себя ради секса и попасть в рабство к извращенцу толстосуму. Закончив «Деус-Дуо», они с братом должны были сбежать от системы, а не попасть в ее лапы.  
Сэн в отличие от Джессики начинала видеть в будущем, которое предлагала «Деус-Дуо», свои плюсы. Главным было постоянство и определенность. Набор ее функций будет четко декларирован договором. Если она вычеркнет оттуда секс и партнер согласится, так и будет. Никто не будет принуждать ее, вот и все.  
Джессика не верила чуши о договорах. Она знала, что есть правила, которые произносят вслух только для того, чтобы они были произнесены. Например, когда говорят, что пора спать, на самом деле ты можешь просто притвориться спящим, вот и все. Точно так же можно подписать договор, а потом под покровом ночи…  
Ей было страшно. Ей хотелось прийти к Джордану и поделиться этим страхом, но когда она стучала к нему в дверь, ей открывал незнакомец. Лицо его сияло энтузиазмом, а когда речь заходила о важных вопросах, он цитировал мистера Селдена. Мистер Селден то, мистер Селден это…  
В конце второго года на почту Джессике пришло письмо, зашифрованное на нескольких уровнях. Это было письмо от «Оушен-Хоуп», написанное Минди из класса 42. Прочитав его, Джессика торопливо уничтожила все улики.  
«Оушен-Хоуп» хотели сотрудничать. У них были ресурсы и они рассчитывали, что Джессика согласится на их условия за скромное вознаграждение. Им нужна была информация. Крохи, совсем несущественные факты.  
Отбросив в сторону книги по астрофизике, Джессика вернулась к шифрованию. Скромное вознаграждение могло избавить ее от постыдной необходимости торговать собой. Через шесть лет она вполне сможет выкупить себя.  
Себя и брата.  
Нет, не так. Брата, его в первую очередь. Потому что он в своей доверчивости зашел слишком далеко.

***

Джордану было девятнадцать, когда он согласился на первый «пробный». Мистер Селден внес его в базу за несколько секунд до того, как там появился «хороший» клиент, поэтому Джордан был первым в списке. Они провернули все так гладко, что никому не пришло в голову заподозрить подлог.  
Анхель 15 — так звали его временного партнера. Двухзначный планетарный код, уровень такого класса в возрасте Джордана доверяли редко, но «Деус-Дуо» легко пошла на риск из-за отличных оценок и рекомендаций преподавателей.  
Они поехали на отдых. Анхелю нужен был человек, с которым можно будет лежать на пляже, пить коктейли, который выслушает его жалобы на коллег и никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах, даже под угрозой смерти, не выдаст эти секреты.  
Джордан терпеливо слушал, пил ровно столько спиртного, чтобы оставаться полностью трезвым, аккуратно в туалете глотал пилюли, нейтрализующие действие алкоголя. Смеялся над остроумными шутками Анхеля, а ночью играл роль, для достоверности используя давно отработанные в кабинетах приемы.  
Контракт с Анхелем был выполнен досрочно, потому что его вызвали из отпуска раньше запланированного, но он выплатил «Деус-Дуо» полную сумму и изъявил желание в следующий раз повторить заказ, хотя это и было невозможно. Повторно временные контракты «Деус-Дуо» не заключала. Клиент мог выбрать временный контракт, чтобы убедиться в своих намерениях, а затем предложить постоянный. Он мог выбрать временный контракт с одним студентом «Деус-Дуо», а потом — с другим, объяснив это несовместимостью характеров или указав другую причину. Но несколько раз выбирать одного человека из каталогов «Деус-Дуо» было запрещено. Это исключало возможность недобросовестной игры и ограждало «Деус-Дуо» от репутации публичного дома.  
— Раньше было такое слово — гейша, — рассказывал Джордан Джессике, сидя на подоконнике в своем блоке на Мэй-8. — Мне нравится это слово. Специальные люди, которые нужны для того, чтобы другие специальные люди не сошли с ума.  
— Он был ужасным, да? — спросила Джессика.  
— Нет, — ответил Джордан. — Хороший человек, добрый. Волновался о своей корпорации. Я порадуюсь за того, кто будет жить с ним.  
— Ты так просто об этом говоришь… — прошептала Джессика.  
— Потому что это так просто, — он оттолкнулся от стеклянной стены и спрыгнул вниз.  
Удар, смягченный перекатом, встать на ноги.  
— Джо! — крикнула Джессика. — Перестань, это опасно!  
Он махнул ей рукой и побежал в сторону парка. Она сливала на сторону внутренние документы «Деус-Дуо» уже два года. Он знал, что когда-нибудь ее поймают. И еще он знал, что сделает все, чтобы этого не произошло. Нужны были еще три Анхеля, чтобы заткнуть Минди и ее «Оушен Хоуп» их жадные глотки.

***

Письма от «Оушен Хоуп» требовали все больше. Денег приходило меньше с каждым заказом. Джессика поняла, что ее поймали на крючок, и теперь искала выходы, а «Оушен Хоуп» в лице Минди благоразумно перекрывала ей кислород.  
Преподаватели настаивали, чтобы Джессику внесли в общую базу для пробных заказов. Ей нужен был опыт.  
— Вам совсем необязательно брать на себя слишком много, — терпеливо повторял мистер Селден, которого она ненавидела. У нее не было доказательств, она ни разу не видела их с Джорданом, но когда Джессика стояла вот так, вплотную к мистеру Селдену, она чувствовала исходящий от него запах брата.  
— Вы говорите о сексе? Мне необязательно спать с ними? Так и говорите! Ты можешь с ними не спать, Джессика!  
От недостатка сна, постоянных писем «Оушен Хоуп» и от того, с какой легкостью брался за контракты Джордан, ей хотелось кричать на каждого преподавателя.  
— Джессика, вам _обязательно_ нужно взять контракт до конца года, — игнорируя ее тон, продолжил мистер Селден. — Ваше поведение выглядит подозрительным. Добавьте в свою анкету строгие ограничения. Некоторых клиентов подобные вещи привлекают. Не вы одна относитесь к сексу… несколько старомодно. Напишите о том, что считаете неподобающим. Вы посетите оперу, отправитесь на конную прогулку, сходите в ресторан. Мало ли на свете развлечений и людей, желающих отдать деньги за эти развлечения. Вы посмотрите мир. За последние четыре года вы не видели ничего, кроме этого кампуса. Так дело не пойдет, Джессика.  
Ей не хотелось заполнять анкету ему назло. Вмешалась Сэн. Она принесла бутылку старого портвейна, который выменяла на пару услуг у буфетчицы, они вдвоем выпили и Сэн рассказала о своем «пробном» клиенте, который, несмотря на отсутствие любых ограничений в ее анкете, проводил ее до корабля и на прощанье вежливо поцеловал руку.  
— Я его в щеку поцеловала, представляешь? — Сэн хихикала, как маленькая. — Как в фильме. Никогда не думала, что мне такое понравится. Он был такой… солидный, как тебе еще сказать. Усы, борода. Костюм нацепил. Я видела, что ему неудобно. Мне тоже не нравился мой костюм. Ты же знаешь, я не люблю все это. Мне бы халат, а это… Но мы с ним честно отсидели за столом, поговорили о политике. Он в ней ни черта не разбирается. И потом он сказал, что всегда хотел посмотреть на звезды, и вот столько прожил, а так и не довелось…  
— Он был старый, да? — с тайной надеждой спросила Джессика.  
— Старый? Можно и так сказать. Пожилой скорее. Мы пошли подальше от города, пешком. Охрана топала за нами, но аккуратно, я почти не слышала. Вышли в темноту, он меня за руку взял и показал вверх: «Смотри». Я подняла голову, а там звезды. Мы же тут редко на звезды смотрим, правда? А там они совсем другие были. Млечный Путь, но с другой стороны, представляешь? Ужасно красиво.  
— Думаешь, он тебе предложит постоянный?  
— Было бы неплохо, — сказала Сэн.  
— Потому что умрет скоро?  
Сэн вскочила на ноги.  
— Ты что? Джес, да что с тобой не так?! — она выбежала из блока Джессики и закрылась в собственном.  
Изнутри донеслись сдавленные рыдания, а на следующий день Сэн не пришла на занятия, попросив выходной. На четвертый год им разрешили брать выходные дни в случае необходимости. Необязательно было объяснять причину. Нагрузка была такой, что сам учебный план был достаточной причиной для просьбы дать день отдыха.  
К удивлению Джессики тем же вечером к ней зашел Джордан.  
— Джес, выслушай меня, хорошо? — попросил он, закрыв дверь и окно.  
— Конечно, — она села на кровать, сложив ноги, как делала с детства, когда хотела показать что внимательно слушает его.  
— Я знаю, тебе не нравится мистер Селден.  
— Мягко сказано.  
— Дослушай, хорошо?  
— Я постараюсь.  
— Он тебе и не обязан нравиться, тут много преподавателей. Дело не в нем и не в твоем к нему отношении. Дело в том, что из-за твоего отношения к нему ты отказываешься от практики.  
— Никто не сможет меня обязать к такому. После выпуска — сколько угодно, пусть попробуют, а сейчас даже близко их не подпущу.  
— Джес, это ведь не из-за меня?  
Она отползла в угол, потому что он сел рядом.  
— Ты ведь моя сестра, — сказал Джордан, тепло улыбаясь. — И я знаю, что ты особенная. Что ты не позволишь им продать тебя какому-нибудь жирному извращенцу. Но ты и не должна. Просто заполни анкету, пропиши в ней, что не хочешь ничего интимнее рукопожатия. Или исключи даже рукопожатие, пусть не будет никакого контакта. Они пришлют тебе анкеты на выбор — тех, кто заинтересован в отдыхе в твоей компании. Ты посмотришь на этих людей и поймешь, хочешь ты идти дальше или нет. Разве тебе совсем не интересно?  
— Кто хочет меня купить? — огрызнулась Джессика.  
— Нет же, — терпеливо ответил Джордан. — Кому ты интересна. Кто готов отдать огромные деньги «Деус-Дуо» только за то, чтобы провести в твоей компании пару часов. Посмотреть на тебя вблизи, оплатить твой ужин.  
— Когда ты говоришь об этом, все звучит не так плохо, — призналась Джессика. — Я бы так об этом и думала, но я же знаю, что ты…  
— Причем здесь я, Джес? Мы же сами решаем, чего хотим.  
— Не нужно мне рассказывать сказки, Джо! — крикнула Джессика. — Ты делаешь это, потому что они платят тебе больше. Спишь с ними за деньги, вот чем ты занимаешься! Сколько ты уже выполнил контрактов? Десять? Двадцать?  
— Не глупи, Джо, у меня было всего пять контрактов, — Джордан слез с ее кровати и отступил подальше, потому что она попыталась ударить его подушкой. — Два контракта были простым походом в театр. Мы просто сидели рядом, Джес, вот и все. Я увидел Землю, представляешь? Я был на Земле! На _настоящей_ Земле!  
На секунду она забыла, что они ругаются.  
— Ты видел Землю?  
— Один раз, да, — подтвердил Джордан. Должно быть, это был его козырь. — Я тебе кое-что привез оттуда. Держи, — он протянул ей небольшое кольцо. Скромное украшение, которое не могло стоить больших денег. Джо вполне мог купить его сам, и оно было с Земли… но…  
— Забери! — Джессика махнула рукой. — Даже видеть не хочу эту мерзость. Я знаю, как ты его получил.  
— Мы шли вдоль блошиного рынка, и я…  
— Заткнись! Я не слушаю тебя! — она зажала уши руками. — Убирайся!  
Когда хлопнула дверь, она открыла глаза и поняла, что кольцо лежит на краю кровати. Дрожащими пальцами, Джессика коснулась еще теплого металла. Кольцо выглядело потрепанным. Он действительно купил его на блошином рынке. Сам. Но она знала, как он получил деньги. Нет, она никогда не поступит так. И сделает все, чтобы ему больше не пришлось выполнять контракты.

***

— Джордан, мистер Форд высказался прямо и однозначно, — мистер Селден курил, стоя у окна.  
Джордан стоял на коленях возле его кровати, и только воспоминание о событиях последних минут удерживало его от позорного обморока.  
— Пожалуйста, сэр, что угодно, я что угодно…  
— Джо, помолчи, — приказал мистер Селден, выпуская в воздух точную порцию дыма. — Ты и твои действия не имеют к этому ни малейшего отношения. Ты все делал верно. И сейчас ты все делаешь верно. Можно только мечтать о таком ученике, и я не устану повторять тебе это. Я говорил с твоей сестрой. Не думаю, что это помогло. Она отказывается идти на уступки, а мистер Форд не любит терять деньги. Большие деньги, Джо.  
— Сэр, можно мне сказать?  
— Можно, — мистер Селден стряхнул пепел на улицу. Он делал так, когда сильно нервничал. Пришлось изучить все его привычки, чтобы прийти к такому выводу, но Джордан справился.  
— Я готов предложить мистеру Форду компенсировать все потери от действий моей сестры, — сказал Джордан.  
— У мистера Форда нет сестры, Джо, — ответил мистер Селден. — У меня тоже. Твоя забота о другом человеке похвальна, но если я скажу подобное мистеру Форду, ты окажешься с ним один на один в комнате, напичканной психотропными веществами лучше, чем клиники «Синтек-Лаб». Ты хоть понимаешь, что говоришь вслух?  
— Сэр, я люблю ее. Она моя сестра.  
— Ты на пятом курсе «Деус-Дуо». Ты знаешь, из чего состоит любовь. Ты сдал экзамен. И все же, несмотря на опасность такого высказывания, ты утверждаешь, что любишь ее? — мистер Селден повернулся к Джордану.  
Глаза в пол.  
— Она моя сестра, я хочу, чтобы она была счастлива, сэр, и…  
— И загоняешь себя в ловушку этим отношением, — мистер Селден устало вздохнул. — Знаешь почему ты так дорого стоишь, Джо?  
— Догадываюсь, сэр.  
— Люди, которые отдают деньги за встречи с тобой, рассчитывают, что ты сможешь понять и принять их. Проще говоря, полюбить их. Вот за что они готовы отдавать деньги. Если мы лишим их этой возможности, этой иллюзии, если тебе угодно, они заберут деньги обратно. Понимаешь, Джо? Пока ты любишь свою сестру, для «Деус-Дуо» ты все равно что пустое место.  
— Но я же не в этом смысле люблю ее, сэр.  
— У любви нет никаких смыслов, Джо. Мы — поколение максималистов. Знаю, ты не любишь, когда я все упрощаю, но другие не будут делать только то, что ты любишь. Тебе придется принять реальность. Менять ее будут другие, не ты. Мы здесь не меняем реальность, а учим адаптироваться к ней, принимать ее. И вы с сестрой настоящая заноза для корпорации. Она с ее упрямым желанием сбежать и ты, который повторяет слова любви, хотя ни черта в ней не смыслит.  
— Я знаю, что такое любовь, сэр.  
Он поднял взгляд, хотя не имел права делать это.  
— Я знаю, что вы меня любите.  
Пощечина, которую он получил, была вполне заслуженной.  
— Ты будешь рассказывать _мне_ про любовь? Взгляд в пол, увижу еще раз, выставлю за дверь и будешь договариваться лично с мистером Фордом.  
— Простите, сэр.  
— Тебе понравилось слово «любовь», и ты теперь лепишь его по любому поводу. Ты нравишься мне, Джо, мне не жаль времени, которое я на тебя трачу. Я вижу в тебе большой потенциал и уверен, что ты не забудешь обо мне, когда получишь свой золотой контракт и переедешь в центральный сектор. У тебя будет дом, деньги, власть и оказать небольшую услугу своему бывшему преподавателю покажется тебе мелочью. Пустяк, ты даже не задумаешься, подарив мне безделушку-другую. Вот для чего я стараюсь, Джо. Ты талантливый, у тебя большое будущее. Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив и я уверен, что когда ты станешь счастливым, ты не забудешь о тех, кто тебе помог. Вот что ты называешь любовью, и с точки зрения каких-нибудь романтиков древних эпох ты прав. Да, я люблю тебя, если тебе от этого легче, но с моей точки зрения ты только путаешь себя этими словами. Тебе кажется, что я, сказав их, обязываю себя на нечто исключительное. Нет, Джо, мы живем в другую эпоху. Тебя обяжет подписанный контракт. Контракт, который гарантирует твой статус. Контракт, где будет подписано, что и сколько раз ты должен выполнять. Контракт, который оградит тебя от всех рисков, если клиент изменит решение или умрет. Вот что мы, современные люди, называем любовью. Не жалкие обещания, данные под одеялом одной маленькой девочке, которой повезло разделить с тобой чудо рождения, а обязательства, взятые на себя человеком, который потратил свою жизнь, добиваясь успеха, чтобы иметь возможность выкупить тебя у корпорации. Чему ты поверишь больше? Шепоту девчонки, которая ничего не знает о тебе и, вопреки здравому смыслу продает информацию? Или человеку, готовому обеспечить тебя даже после собственной смерти?  
Они уже не первый раз говорили о Джессике. Джордан знал, что мистер Селден искренен. Он нервно перебирал пальцами правой руки, когда говорил неприятную ему самому правду.  
— Сэр, можно сказать?  
— Говори.  
— Она ревнует. Делает это из-за ревности. Понимаете? Она продает информацию из-за меня, отказывается заключать контракты из-за меня. Я виноват в этом. Не вы, не мистер Форд, а я. Вот почему я должен все исправить.  
— Глупый маленький мальчик, — сказал мистер Селден, возвращаясь в кровать.  
Джордан знал, что это означало.

***

Джессика узнала о предложении в столовой. Ее спросила Сэн:  
— Ты же знаешь про Джо?  
Контракт включал время обучения в «Деус-Дуо» и три последующих года. Клиент предлагал неделю в качестве временного контракта с возможностью продления на месте.  
Джессика выбежала из-за стола, уронив посуду на пол.  
Джордан выскальзывал у нее из рук. Если он уедет…  
— Джес, вот ты где, — они столкнулись у входа в ее блок. — Я тебя везде ищу.  
— Решил, что мне тоже нужно похвастаться?!  
— Джес, подожди, — он обнял ее и прижал к двери. — Джес, я хочу, чтобы ты поняла. Такой контракт предлагают очень редко. Я не могу отказаться. Как это будет выглядеть? Сама подумай. Я проведу с ним неделю, потом вернусь сюда и все обдумаю. Ничего не буду делать в спешке, я обещаю тебе. Мы скоро увидимся. Это обещание, как в детстве, помнишь? — он поднял в воздух мизинец.  
Урвав момент, она вырвалась из его объятий и сбежала в свою комнату.  
— Если тебе так нравится все это, оставайся там. Не хочу тебя больше видеть. Хватит с меня!  
— Джес! — он грохнул кулаком по дереву, не иначе. Звук был такой, что Джессика испуганно отшатнулась. — Джес, одумайся! Мы брат и сестра! Брат и сестра, не любовники! Ты единственный мой родственник. Родителям мы не нужны, детей у нас не будет! У меня-то уж точно, а ты сама ставишь на себе крест. Ты можешь быть счастлива. Они в очередь выстроятся, чтобы увидеть твою улыбку, Джес. Ты ведь такая обаятельная. И я люблю тебя, — он прошептал последние слова. — Люблю тебя, правда, но я не хочу, чтобы мы состарились вместе. Я хочу, чтобы ты состарилась рядом с человеком, который будет любить тебя по-другому. И обещаю, я буду приезжать в гости, Джес, если хочешь, каждый год. Представь, какая это экзотика! Мы поедем к сестре его брата! Ха, да он сам предложит поехать. Не унывай, Джес, и заканчивай с этим дерьмом, я больше не могу прикрывать тебя. Если ты завяжешь, прямо сейчас, сегодня, они ничего тебе не сделают. Слышишь? Никто ничего тебе не сделает. Сходи на встречу с каким-нибудь глупым толстосумом, посмейся над ним, закажи самое дорогое вино в ресторане. Живи, Джес, пожалуйста. Живи _сейчас_ , ведь это из-за тебя мы тут. Из-за тебя мы все это увидели. Если бы не ты, мы бы сейчас пахали в какой-нибудь шахте. И я вернусь к тебе, обещаю. Слышишь?  
Она не ответила. Рукой зажимая рот, она пыталась не разрыдаться.  
«Пусть у него все получится, — мысленно повторяла Джессика, как молитву, — пусть у него все будет хорошо!»

***

Джордан нервно перекатывал от одной щеки к другой капсулу. Мистер Селден передавал их всегда в последний момент. Связной подтверждал заказ, и на прощанье Джо получал глубокий поцелуй и несколько миллиграмм точного, сложного яда.  
Схема работала в несколько этапов. Самым сложным этапом была проверка служб безопасности. Джордан охотно открывал рот, демонстрируя, что не спрятал там огнестрельное оружие, кинжал или килограмм наркотиков. Никому не приходило в голову смотреть дальше. В крайнем случае Джордан мог проглотить таблетку. Перед заданием его накачивали таким количеством препаратов, что даже укус черной мамбы показался бы ему легкой щекоткой в области сердца.  
— Очень легко, Джо, _очень_ , — объяснял мистер Селден перед заданием. Они вычерчивали схемы вместе, проходили весь путь от дока до ресторана, потом обратно. Репетировали десятки сценариев. — К нему не подобраться, они пытались уже сотни раз, но там работают специалисты не хуже. За этот контракт ты получишь столько, что сможешь выкупить хоть две Джессики, но я советую оставить деньги. Будет выглядеть подозрительно, если ты покинешь корпорацию сразу после трагического случая.  
— Вы же знаете, что я вернусь к вам, — отвечал Джо раз за разом. Снова и снова. Покорность, глаза в пол.  
Капсула содержала яд медленного действия. Тот, что проникал в организм постепенно и не вызывал видимых эффектов до тех пор, пока не касался всех жизненно важных функций организма. Когда становилось ясно, что человек отравился, спасать было уже некого. Выглядело произошедшее, как чистый сердечный приступ, без тени постороннего вмешательства.  
Джордан знал об этом, потому что испробовал действие яда на Анхеле. Три дня ушло на то, чтобы яд добрался до сердца. Анхель, бедный добрый Анхель, умер прямо на работе, жарко доказывая оппозиции свою единственно верную точку зрения. Его смерть не вызвала сомнений ни у кого. «Синтек-Лаб» не замедлила вставить свое веское мнение на произошедшее: «Каждый гражданин обязан заботиться о здоровье сердечно-сосудистой системы». Впрочем, Джо подозревал, что яд производил другой отдел. Маркетологи «Синтек-Лаб» были слишком слащавыми, чтобы корпеть над сложными составами для тихого убийства.  
В остальном биография Джордана была чиста, и в связи с этим служба безопасности проверяла его кишечник на пять минут меньше обычного. Он разглядывал новостные сводки, пока они возились с его внутренностями, просвечивали на предмет металлических вставок, пропускали под душем, лишая бактерии и вирусы на коже возможности перепрыгнуть на нанимателя. Здесь работали профи уровня госаппарата, и это подкрепило решимость Джордана. Если у него и есть шанс вырваться, вот он.  
— Джордан? — мужчина, протягивая руку, изобразил удивление. Довольно успешно. Возможно, ему предложили устаревшие фотографии или он от природы был хорошим актером.  
Мужчина был немолод, хорошо одет, подтянут и сказочно богат. Джордана интересовал только последний пункт.  
— Рад знакомству, — рука богатого мужчины оказалась теплой и твердой.  
— Пить? Есть? — спросил…  
— Как мне вас называть?  
— Совсем забыл, — мужчина рассмеялся. — Сто лет не знакомился с человеком вот так. Зови Джеком, хорошо?  
Джордан знал, что имя Джек даже близко не походило на настоящее имя клиента.  
— Хорошо, Джек.  
— Что думаешь о еде, напитках?  
— Почему бы и нет, — он пожал плечами, показывая, что может поесть, а может обойтись без еды.  
— Ты нервничаешь, Джо, и мне это не нравится, — неожиданно заявил Джек, но не стал предпринимать ничего особенного — махнул Джордану на вход в ресторан.  
Ресторан был дешевым. Здесь ходили вымуштрованные официанты, готовили лучшие повара планеты, но по меркам клиента ресторан был дешевым, и это нервировало Джордана сильнее, чем вскользь брошенная фраза.  
— Пять лет в «Деус-Дуо», — сказал Джек, приступая к еде. — Нравится там?  
— Да, — честно ответил Джордан.  
— Мечтал туда попасть в детстве?  
— Нет, — сказал Джордан. — В детстве мне казалось, что нет ничего хуже, чем попасть туда. Я назвал их сутенерами.  
«Он любит честных, открытых людей, — говорил мистер Селден, — чем больше неприятной правды ты ему выдашь, тем увереннее он будет чувствовать себя».  
— Смело, — ответил Джек.  
— Смело?  
— Смело сказать мне такое в первые минуты знакомства, — сказал Джек. — Вы сидели над файлами с моей биографией очень долго, я прав?  
— Конечно, — подтвердил Джордан.  
— Знаешь, почему я тобой заинтересовался?  
Джордан терял логическую связь между вопросами. Терял инициативу. Его руки вспотели, он придержал бокал с вином свободной ладонью.  
— Почему, Джек?  
— Из-за твоего имени, — Джек улыбнулся.  
Тепло, искренне открыто.  
— Инициалы, они у нас одинаковые, — сказал Джек. — Джей и Джей, звучит неплохо, да? Когда выбираешь человека, с которым собираешься провести жизнь, не знаешь, на что смотреть. Тебе просто, тебе не нужно выбирать такого человека. Ты можешь сказать «да» или «нет», но тебе не нужно выбирать. Я, с другой стороны, получил доступ к огромной базе. Но твое имя выпало мне первым. Представляешь?  
Джордану нечем было дышать, он ослабил галстук.  
— Потом я прочел твою анкету. В детстве я увлекался греческими философами, представляешь? И тут я стал читать дальше…  
— Стойте, — прошептал Джордан. Стакан выпал у него из руки и разбился. — Дайте мне минуту.  
— Тебе плохо? — тон Джека не предвещал ничего хорошего.  
— К-как вас зовут? — спросил Джордан, избавляясь от галстука. На секунду дышать стало легче.  
— Ты знаешь это не хуже меня, вот сам и скажи, — фальшивый Джек закинул ногу на ногу, пристально глядя на Джордана.  
— Джейсен «Секьюрити-Форс» 1, планета Мэй-7, — Джордан зачерпнул языком капсулу, а потом пальцами достал изо рта и положил на пустое блюдо перед собой.  
Щелкнуло несколько предохранителей в разных концах зала — Джордан различал звуки активации и деактивации современного вооружения на твердое «отлично».  
— Начало убедительное, — сказал Джейсен и сделал глоток вина. — Допустим, я поверил. Дальше?  
— Я подпишу любые бумаги, — Джордан пододвинул блюдо с таблеткой в сторону Джейсена. — Все, что вы мне дадите, я подпишу. Вытащите оттуда меня и мою сестру.  
— Сестра, — Джейсен допил вино и махнул официанту. — Сестра — самое интересное, правильно? Вот почему ты такой особенный, Джордан. Из-за нее. Без нее ты просто студент «Деус-Дуо», но с ней ты — идеальный инструмент. Пока она в корпорации, у тебя связаны руки, верно? И ты сделаешь все, что они скажут. Раскаешься, если они скажут. Покажешь мне капсулу с ядом. Подпишешь бумаги. Сделаешь все, что угодно.  
Джордан засмеялся. Теперь, когда он перешел невидимый рубеж, его захлестнуло адреналином.  
— Хотите добраться до них сами, верно?  
— Нет, — Джейсен продолжал пить вино. — Нет, у тебя паранойя. Меня не интересует деятельность «Деус-Дуо» сильнее, чем любого другого клиента. Но для меня они решили сделать исключение, верно? Бедняга Анхель, а теперь — я. Много денег обещали?  
— Много, — ответил Джейсен, расстегивая рубашку. — На сестру вполне хватило бы.  
— Но ты знал, что они не разрешат тебе закрыть контракт до истечения восьми лет. Только внешний контракт может перекрыть условия корпорации. Ты умный парень, это мне в тебе понравилось. Но и меня за дурака держать не нужно.  
— Я и не…  
— Давай подумаем, Джо, — Джейсен поставил бокал на стол. — Кто перед тобой?  
— Вы…  
— Отбрось на минутку размер моего финансового достоинства, — Джейсен усмехнулся. — Давай, смелее, чем занимается «Секьюрити-Форс»?  
— Безопасность, — выдавил Джордан.  
— Смелее, ты же выложил мне капсулу с ядом, так чего терять?  
— Убийства.  
— Все правильно, убийства. Мы убиваем людей. Тебя отправили убить человека, который руководит корпорацией убийств. Они там неплохо промывают мозги, да?  
— У меня бы получилось… — прошептал Джордан и заставил себя посмотреть на Джейсена «Секьюрити-Форс» 1. Прямо в глаза. Они были влажными. Линзы?  
— Каждое утро мне дают такую порцию противоядий, что я единолично финансирую маленький офис «Синтек-Лаб». Даже если у тебя там последняя разработка, у меня тут, — он закатал рукав, демонстрируя вены, по которым текла снабженная препаратами кровь, — давно есть противоядие. Нет, здесь сценарий перепрыгивает твои скромные возможности. Ты выкладываешь таблетку, я, охваченный непонятным чувством, принимаю тебя с распростертыми объятьями, а потом, спустя несколько дней, недель, месяцев, они присылают тебе короткое сообщение о сестре, и вот тогда ты делаешь выбор совсем другого порядка, Джо. Ты выбираешь между тем, кого знаешь неделю и тем, кого знал всю свою жизнь.  
— У вас паранойя, — ответил Джордан, хотя поверил каждому слову.  
— Если бы у меня не было паранойи, Джо, много лет назад я выпил бы целый бокал с ядом, который ты принес мне в качестве доброго напоминания. Не нужно себя обманывать, ты просто винтик своей корпорации, разница между нами в том, что своей я владею, в отличие от тебя.  
— Но вы согласились на эту встречу, — возразил Джордан. — Вы знали про Анхеля, знали про то, что вы им поперек горла, но все равно согласились. Зачем?  
— Знаешь, что такое любовь? — спросил Джейсен, доставая из-под стола бластер. Он положил оружие на то же блюдо, на котором до сих пор лежала капсула с ядом.  
— Раньше я думал, что знаю, — сказал Джо.  
— Больше не уверен?  
— Хотите, чтобы я убил их?  
— Нет, — Джейсен покачал головой. — Хочу, чтобы ты понял, как это работает.  
— Я знаю, как пользоваться бластером, — заполняя тишину, сказал Джордан.  
— В этом я не сомневался, — Джейсен подтолкнул к нему блюдо. — Возьми. Проверь аккумулятор.  
Джо взял бластер и убедился, что тот заряжен. Прицел не был сбит, а даже если бы был, промахнуться с такого расстояние было бы невозможно.  
— Я называю это доверием, — сказал Джейсен. — Первое, что получает сотрудник «Секьюрити-Форс» — личное оружие. В первый день обучения. Боевой бластер, заряженный, готовый к использованию. Первую неделю они не могут заснуть. Разве можно заснуть в комнате с десятком незнакомых людей, каждый из которых может убить тебя? Потом природа берет свое, они засыпают от усталости и истощения. Просыпаются и видят, что никто не умер. Спустя месяц они уверены, что не представляют друг для друга опасности. Иллюзия, игра сознания, но она помогает им работать долгие годы.  
— Зачем вы говорите мне об этом?  
— «Деус-Дуо» — старая корпорация. У них огромные активы. Они могут позволить себе потратить сотни миллиардов ради одного проекта. Знаешь, как они получили свои старые активы?  
— Я читал историю корпорации, Джейсен.  
— Ты читал невнимательно. «Деус-Дуо» построила свою сказку на трупах. В нужное время нужные люди умирали, оставляя партнерам сказочное богатство, а те, в свою очередь, щедро делились полученным со своими наставниками.  
«Ты не забудешь обо мне», — голос мистера Селдена.  
— Начинаешь понимать? — Джейсен, вероятно, заметил движение глаз или рук. Иначе объяснить его догадливость было невозможно.  
— Но несмотря на это…  
— Сотни людей по всему миру продолжают обращаться к вашим услугам?  
— Да.  
— Потому что «Деус-Дуо» работает аккуратно. Они выращивают вас специально, ведут с первого года жизни.  
— Что?  
— Подержи бластер, меня это успокаивает, — Джейсен усмехнулся.  
— Вам это доставляет удовольствие?  
— Видеть тебя сидящим со мной за одним столом с бластером? Еще бы. Я даже закажу себе что-нибудь покрепче. Ты просто шедевр. Сестра, чувство вины, отчаяние. Боги, будь на моем месте какой-нибудь синтик, ты бы сейчас оттирал отпечатки пальцев со снайперской винтовки.  
— Я не понимаю, — Джо покрепче схватился за бластер. Тепло металла действительно успокаивало. Дарило ощущение мнимой безопасности, в которую сошедший с ума от стресса организм готов был с охотой поверить.  
— Родители, которые присылают подарки и пишут письма, — Джейсен загнул первый палец. — Одноклассники, которые не понимают вас. Единственный шанс, лучом надежды загоревшийся на горизонте — «Деус-Дуо». Бедняжка-сестра, отчаявшаяся, добрая, с одной стороны, и полезная с другой. Я ничего не путаю?  
Вместо ответа Джо перехватил бластер поудобнее.  
— Долгие тренировки в корпорации, преподаватель, который понимает тебя с полуслова. Знает все, о чем ты думаешь, готовит для тебя дорожку в будущее. Он понимает, как сурова жизнь, он знает ее, он ведет тебя вперед и напоминает, что у тебя есть ответственность — сестра. Никакого нажима, только легкое давление. Шаг влево, шаг вправо. Он дает первый контракт, втайне согласованный с руководством. Никакой шумихи, просто проверка твоих навыков. Ведь твоя сестра спуталась с кем-то, она навлечет на себя опасность. Нельзя оставлять дело на самотек, а услуга пустяковая. Этот дурак никому не нужен, он и сам скоро умрет. Не ты так другой, зато получишь деньги, а сестра — возможность спокойно жить дальше. Не хочешь продолжить сам?  
Джо положил бластер на блюдо рядом с капсулой.  
— Я не понимаю, — сказал он, — зачем я здесь? Вы знаете больше, чем я знал до встречи с вами, и…  
— И вот здесь появляется то, что мне нужно, — Джейсен забрал бластер и убрал в кобуру на бедре. — Искренние чувства. Благодарность. Понимание. Их не купишь в «Деус-Дуо». И есть еще кое-что, немного тешащее тщеславие.  
— Вы их обыграли, — сказал Джордан. — Вы переиграли их, и я — живое доказательство. Хотите использовать меня?  
— Нет, — ответил Джейсен. — Нет, Джо, использовать тебя я не хочу. Я подготовил контракт. Он очень простой и понятный, я уже подписал его. У нас тут по залу ходит представитель юридической корпорации, он с удовольствием подтвердит твое вменяемое состояние, если ты решишь поставить собственную подпись. Свобода и небольшой капитал, чтобы ты мог уехать туда, где они не достанут тебя. «Деус-Дуо» не из тех, кто мстит. Репутация им дороже. Они отступят. Шумиха, скандалы — не для них. Ты можешь уехать прямо сейчас. Сказочного богатства не обещаю, возможно, придется работать — смотря сколько ты потратишь, отмечая освобождение из рабства.  
Седовласый помощник в форме «Секьюрити-Форс» принес тонкую пластину договора. Подпись Джейсена стояла в нижнем левом углу. Джордан пробежал взглядом по строчкам. Солидная сумма, полная свобода действий, никаких обязательств с его стороны. Показать такое Джессике — она никогда не поверит.  
Он вспомнил о ней и помрачнел.  
— Она не моя сестра? — на всякий случай спросил он у Джейсена.  
Вместо ответа тот отрицательно помотал головой.  
— Мы не родственники? Мы никак не связаны?  
Джейсен кивнул.  
— Кое-кто из учителей попытался предать дело огласке. Их уволили.  
— Так вы узнали? — догадался Джордан.  
— Нет, я узнал, когда увидел твое имя первым в списке и прочел биографию. До этого момента я ничего не знал о тебе и твоей так называемой сестре.  
— Но вы здесь, вы потратили столько времени, вы…  
— Ладно, — он забрал из рук Джордана пластину договора и выбросил в зал через плечо. — Тебе интересно, что мне нужно?  
— У меня нет выбора.  
— У тебя _есть_ выбор, вон он, — Джейсен кивнул в сторону лежащего на полу договора.  
— Они на котлеты ее пустят, — сказал Джордан, сам поражаясь тому, какую глупость сморозил.  
— Ничего они ей не сделают, она проживет обычную жизнь сотрудницы «Деус-Дуо», будет какой-нибудь помощницей пятого секретаря.  
— Я ей обещал.  
— Еще ты обещал им, что убьешь меня, — напомнил Джейсен.  
— Я им врал, — сказал Джордан. — Я просто ждал, когда попадется…  
— Достаточно богатый сукин сын, которому ты их сдашь в обмен на деньги. Да, я понял. Я не считаю себя кем-то большим, чем богатым сукиным сыном, не думай, что у меня есть иллюзии на этот счет, но речь не о том, кем себя считаю я. Речь о том, кем видит меня другой человек. Речь о тебе. И у нас, в конце концов, есть целая неделя. Так почему бы не провести ее с пользой? Ты посмотришь, как «Секьюрити-Форс» учит людей убивать других людей, погуляешь со мной по городу, поешь за мой счет, а когда неделя подойдет к концу, мы еще разок сядем и поговорим.  
— Вам нужно, чтобы я убил их, — сказал Джордан. В первый раз, когда он говорил об этом, он не был уверен. Теперь он знал наверняка.  
— Убил их? Думаешь, я настолько мелочный?  
— Нет, я думал, раньше я думал, что вам нужно, чтобы я убил мистера Селдена и мистера Форда. Но вам нужны не они. Вы хотите, чтобы я убил Джессику.  
— Да, — легко согласился Джейсен. — Я хочу, чтобы ты убил Джессику. Ради меня. Потому что мне так хочется. Когда ты пришел сюда, ты готов был сделать что угодно ради нее. Если ты сделаешь то же самое ради меня, я тебе поверю.  
— И это по-вашему, и есть любовь? — уточнил Джордан, хотя знал ответ.  
— Да, — ответил Джейсен. — Да, это и есть любовь. Готовность, желание, способность сделать для другого человека что угодно, без исключений.  
— Джессика не хотела, чтобы я занимался этим, — возразил Джордан. — Она убеждала меня прекратить. Умоляла, чтобы я не брал другие контракты. Она занималась шпионажем, чтобы выкупить меня. Чтобы мне _не пришлось_ делать…  
— … то, что она не хотела, чтобы ты делал, — подхватил Джейсен. — Да, у нее свое понимание о том, что хорошо, а что плохо. Было бы странно, если бы «Деус-Дуо» выбрали тебе другую сестру. Она хотела, чтобы ты был примерным мальчиком и вел себя, как герой детских сказок. А я хочу, чтобы ты убил ее. И мне плевать, кто она для тебя. Мне плевать, что придется отвалить кучу денег за эту маленькую прихоть. Не беспокойся, издержки за убийства «Секьюрити-Форс» возьмет на себя. Тебя ни в чем не обвинят.  
— И вы надеялись убедить меня в этом за неделю? — не мог поверить Джордан.  
— Хорошо, уговорил, неделя — слишком много, — Джейсен встал из-за стола. — Пойдем, ты убедишься побыстрее и мы закроем этот вопрос.  
— Нет! — возмутился Джордан. — Нет, я не собираюсь ни в чем убеждаться. Вы больны. Вы говорите об убийстве и…  
— Я убиваю людей, Джо, — отрезал Джейсен. — Это моя работа. Работа моей корпорации. Оглянись, посмотри вокруг. Кто перед тобой? Убийцы. Ты в их логове, окружен ими со всех сторон. И ты хочешь читать мне мораль о ценности человеческой жизни? Опомнись, найди себе других слушателей.  
— Но…  
— Циничный, давно разочаровавшийся в людях мужчина, — Джейсен указал на себя. — Мне скучно. Убивать людей, Джо, очень скучно. Еще скучнее спасать их — это совсем уж унылое занятие. Я просто хотел развлечься, Джо, ничего больше. Я и не думал о пожизненном контракте. Но «Деус-Дуо» готовило тебя для меня всю твою жизнь, разве ты не видишь в этом иронии? Они потратили всю твою чертову жизнь на эту жалкую попытку. Разве тебя это не бесит? Разве тебе не хочется разбить им физиономии, когда ты думаешь об этом? Вся твоя жалкая жизнь — корпорации она нужна была ради этого ужина. И большинство из тех, кого ты видел, даже не знают об этом, вот в чем ирония. Возможно, человек, который запустил программу, давно умер от того же сердечного приступа, которым хотел наградить меня. Кому-то дали нужные инструкции, и все закрутилось.  
— Она здесь не при чем, — сказал Джейсен.  
— Да, она ни при чем, она была просто инструментом для управления тобой. И останется им. Она не представляет самостоятельной ценности, понимаешь? Вот до чего они докатились. Вот насколько им плевать на людей. Я не делаю вид, что мне есть дело до тех, кого устраняет «Секьюрити-Форс». Не рассказываю им об их ценности перед тем, как выстрелить. И предлагаю тебе посмотреть на мир вокруг так же трезво. Хочешь читать книги древнегреческих философов? Пожалуйста, сколько угодно.  
— Вы действительно увлекались в детстве…  
— Да, — нетерпеливо перебил Джейсен. — Да, действительно, увлекался. Мне нравилось читать, как постепенно, шаг за шагом, мы катились в бездну.  
— Поэтому они подсунули мне те книги?  
— Да, — Джейсен и не думал щадить собеседника. Тон его был требовательным, нетерпеливым и жестоким.  
Джордан долго молчал. Ему было о чем подумать.  
— Здесь есть океан? — спросил он.  
— Да, здесь есть океан.  
— Вы его видели?  
— Часто хожу посмотреть.  
— Он вам нравится?  
— Да.  
— Что вы в нем видите?  
— Жизнь и смерть — все сразу. В одно мгновение.

***

Джордана не было семь дней. Джессика сидела у окна, ожидая его, будто он мог возникнуть из воздуха в любой момент. Она кропотливо заполнила анкету и получила пять предложений в первый же день, но пока не ответила ни на одно. Ей не нравились унылые лица с дежурных снимков и стереотипные записи, сделанные под диктовку.  
Слова Джордана, брошенные им перед отъездом, перевернули в Джессике больше, чем он, возможно, рассчитывал. Она посмотрела на себя со стороны и подумала о том, как вела себя. Ревность — да, вот что это было. По нелепой причине она решила, что они должны жить вместе, как родственники, но у нее не было перед глазами других родственников, и ей показалось, что жить вместе — то же самое, что быть партнерами. Джордан не был ее партнером, он был ее братом, она любила его и желала ему самого лучшего. Он был прав, она совсем забыла о главном. О том, что держала в голове, когда они были детьми.  
Преподаватели перестали лезть с дельными советами, как только она разместила анкету в базе данных корпорации. Мистер Селден похвалил ее без особого энтузиазма. Она заметила, что он тоже ждал Джордана. Волновался, быстрее заканчивал занятия, быстрее ходил по коридорам.  
— Джес, как дела с приглашениями? — в комнату вошла Сэн. После их небольшой ссоры она редко приходила к Джессике, но теперь ее визит был само собой разумеющимся. За Джессику волновались все. Из-за Джордана, из-за криков, которые они слышали в жилых блоках перед его отъездом.  
— Нормально, пришло несколько, — попыталась отмахнуться Джес.  
— С ним все будет в порядке, — уверенно сказала Сэн. — Он умный, выкрутится.  
— Да, — сказала Джессика, — да, конечно.  
«Именно этого я и боюсь», — подумала она, но не стала ничего говорить вслух.

***

У «Секьюрити-Форс» были планы всех зданий «Деус-Дуо». Планы эти были такими подробными и так хорошо соответствовали действительности, что в первые часы работы Джордану было жутко. Неужели корпорации настолько легко взломать? Или это тоже двойная игра? «Деус-Дуо» делает вид, что их безопасность легко обойти, а «Секьюрити-Форс» ничего не подозревает о ловушке. Он радовался, как маленький ребенок, что ему не нужно принимать решений. Только комментировать, когда Джейсен задавал вопросы.  
Лидеры отрядов стояли над общим планом вокруг большого стола. Джейсен переворачивал здание, показывал планировку систем коммуникаций, составы переборок, фундамента, плотность почвы, скорость ветра. Джордана словно пригласили сняться в старом фильме. Планы, один за другим, разворачивались на картах в режиме реального времени. Они видели, как цифровые фигурки бегают по этажам, залезают на стены, прыгают на крыши. Раз за разом, день за днем.  
— Вы ничего не получите, — сказал Джордан в конце первого дня, измотанный, выжатый ворохом событий и давлением, которое на него оказывали бесконечные вопросы Джейсена и сотрудников «Секьюрити-Форс». — Для чего вам это?  
— У всех свои развлечения, — ответил Джейсен, толкая его в спальню.  
И Джордан быстро понял, какие развлечения предпочитал Джейсен «Секьюрити-Форс» 1. Еще он понял, зачем мистер Селден взялся ставить его на колени и заставлял выполнять приказы в постели. Это была не прихоть преподавателя психологии — это была часть программы по обучению винтика, который должен был подойти к гайке.  
— Много знаешь, — ботинок Джейсена стоял на спине Джо. Пепел сыпался на пол возле его головы. — Читал? Пробовал?  
— Все вместе, — ботинок неприятно впечатался в кожу, — сэр.  
— Вставай, налей себе что-нибудь и рассказывай, — приказал Джейсен, а сам ушел курить к окну, повторяя движения мистера Селдена. Вот только правая рука у него не дрожала и пепел он стряхивал на ковер.  
— Что рассказывать, сэр?  
— Кому пришла в голову гениальная идея показать тебе, что нужно делать в моей спальне, — ответил Джейсен.  
— Мистеру Селдену.  
— Он работает давно?  
— Нет, не думаю. Он говорил, что работал в разных местах, — начал вспоминать Джордан, глотая обжигающий горло напиток из первой попавшейся бутылки. Впервые в жизни он хотел напиться до состояния, когда уже не сможет думать.  
— Расскажи о нем. Какой он человек?  
— Он все знал о нас с сестрой. Я подумал, что он очень хорошо разбирается в людях…  
— В людях он разбирается превосходно, тут я даже не сомневаюсь, но знал он о вас по другой причине.  
— Я уже понял.  
— Дальше, рассказывай сам. Почему ты стал его слушать?  
— С ним… — Джордан налил себе еще и выпил залпом. — С ним не надо было думать. Он знал, кто я, знал, чего я хочу. Он обещал, что я смогу выбраться из «Деус-Дуо».  
— На своих ногах? — уточнил Джейсен.  
— Да, — ответил Джордан. — Он обещал, что у меня все получится. И он… когда он появился, я смог не думать о сестре. О Джессике, — он торопливо поправил себя.  
— Почему ты не хотел о ней думать?  
— Из-за ее… потому что она… она была везде. У нас не было секретов в детстве. Она все обо мне знала, как бы я ни пытался скрыть это, и она хотела сделать меня лучше… — фраза звучала глупо. Он должен был радоваться, что другой человек хочет сделать его лучше, но вместо этого он обвинял Джессику.  
— Проще говоря, она видела все твои слабости, — сказал Джейсен. — И хотела их исправить. Я не буду их исправлять. Ни одну из них.  
— Почему? — фигура у окна расплывалась в глазах Джордана. Ему на миг показалось, что мистер Селден стоит рядом с Джейсеном.  
— Потому что это часть тебя, — ответил Джейсен. — Ты такой, какой есть. У тебя есть сильные и слабые стороны, как у любого человека. И твоя главная слабость — это не то, что я хотел бы исправить. Наоборот, Джо.  
Джордан с трудом дошел до кровати и рухнул на нее. Мысли выветрились. Он просто лежал на кровати, и больше ничего.  
— Засыпай, — сказал Джейсен, и Джо отключился.

***

У Джейсена «Секьюрити-Форс» 1 была масса недостатков и слабостей. Он курил, любил выпить, когда его рабочий день заканчивался, мог нахамить подчиненному и даже ударить его. Персонал отеля и сотрудники ресторана быстро поняли эту особенность и держались тише воды ниже травы, когда он заходил в помещение, где они находились. Его характер можно было описать словом «взрывной», но это было бы серьезным преуменьшением.  
Джо подмечал детали в поведении Джейсена и быстро понял, что искать систему бесполезно. Потому что отсутствие системы было главным козырем лидера корпорации убийц. Он мог спланировать десять сценариев и остановиться на одиннадцатом. Или на самом очевидном, первом, и командиры отрядов узнавали о его решении в момент начала операции.  
Ошибок Джейсен не прощал — пока они пили кофе, обсуждая новый роман автора из столицы, было уволено десять сотрудников. К вечеру их количество достигло пятидесяти. К ночи — сотни. Люди, которые уходили из «Секьюрити-Форс», могли попытать счастья в мелких корпорациях или в старых, древних, как само человечество. Но Джордан быстро понял, что даже при таком раскладе увольнение Джейсена действовало на них хуже любого наказания. Они готовы были терпеть от него пощечины и удары под дых, лишь бы остаться на своих местах.  
— Начинаешь понимать, что происходит? — спросил в конце третьего дня Джейсен. Они сидели в его спальне, в кровати. Джордан последовательно напивался. Джейсен никак не мешал ему.  
— Это ваша тактика? Чтобы они боялись вас больше, чем смерти? — наугад ляпнул Джо.  
— Нет, — Джейсен рассмеялся, — смерти я плохой конкурент. Хотя она приходит один раз, а я могу являться почаще, так что вопрос остается открытым. Нет, Джо, я говорю о другом. Хотя ты вряд ли сейчас в состоянии обсуждать со мной серьезные вопросы. Ты раньше напивался?  
— Нет, — Джо расхохотался.  
— Поводов было достаточно, — сказал Джейсен, — так почему тогда? Из-за сестры?  
— Нет, — Джо продолжал смеяться.  
Джейсен не стал добиваться от него ответа, уложил на подушку и снова сказал свое безапелляционное:  
— Засыпай.

***

Приближался день, которого Джордан боялся сильнее, чем сотрудники «Секьюрити-Форс» боялись Джейсена.  
— Предложение все еще в силе, — Джейсен подливал масла в огонь постоянным напоминанием. — Ты можешь улететь в любой момент.  
— Вы же знаете, что не могу, — отвечал Джо.  
— Можешь, — Джейсен хлопал его по плечу. — Можешь, просто боишься признаться себе в этом.  
— А вы хотите? — спросил Джо, когда их разговор повторился на седьмой день. Последний перед возвращением Джордана в «Деус-Дуо».  
— Чего? — уточнил Джейсен.  
— Хотите, чтобы я подписал договор и улетел?  
— Нет, — ответил Джейсен. — Я уже говорил тебе, чего я хочу.  
— Я не буду убивать Джессику, — серьезно ответил Джордан.  
— Да, конечно, — улыбнулся Джейсен, — как тебе будет угодно.  
Джо плелся за Джейсеном вдоль выстроившейся шеренги командиров отрядов захвата. За неделю они неплохо узнали друг друга. У каждого был свой цвет для простоты общения. Джейсен ценил лаконичность, эффективность и уважал традиции на свой манер.  
— Синий лидер, — Джейсен «Секьюрити-Форс» 1 замер перед увешанным наградными нашивками мужчиной. — Напомни основную задачу.  
— Защита объекта, — синий лидер кивнул на Джордана.  
— Красный лидер? — Джейсен подошел к высокой женщине. Она со своей группой заменила выбывших днем ранее. — Ваши приоритеты?  
— Защита объекта, — ответила красный лидер без особого энтузиазма.  
— Я хочу, чтобы это было предельно ясно всем присутствующим! — он повысил голос до крика. — Защита объекта остается приоритетом номер один в любых обстоятельствах. Если этот парень, — он толкнул Джордана в спину прямо к шеренге, синий и красный лидеры подхватили его, когда он падал. — Если он случайно сломает ногу, свернет себе шею или, еще хуже, напьется до смерти, вы все отправитесь по домам. Задача сложная, согласен, объект не простой, но были задачи посложнее. Мне нужно, чтобы вы сопровождали его до самого конца. До момента, когда он высадится на Мэй-7 и пожмет мою руку. Всем ясно?  
Сотрудники «Секьюрити-Форс» объявили свое согласие дружным ревом. Джордан, злой и красный, отошел от шеренги и направился к ресторану, где давно приметил стоящие возле окон столики с напитками.  
— Куда собрался? — спросил Джейсен.  
— Напиться, — ответил Джо.  
Красный лидер добралась до него быстрее, чем он успел понять, что произнес вслух. Она вывернула ему руки и толкнула обратно.  
— Вы издеваетесь? — огрызнулся Джо.  
— Красный лидер, вернись в строй. Завтра начнешь геройствовать.  
— Есть, сэр! — бодро ответила красный лидер.  
Джордан поплелся за Джейсеном.  
— Вы так себе это представляете? Они ведь возненавидят меня.  
— Хочешь, чтобы они тоже тебя любили? — удивился Джейсен.  
— Разве будет плохо, если они будут относиться ко мне по-человечески? — спросил Джо.  
— Отвратительно, — ответил Джейсен. — Хуже ничего не может быть, чем относиться к объекту по-человечески. Оружие возьмешь у любого из них. Они дадут его, если будут уверены, что ты не пальнешь себе в голову.  
— С каждой минутой я все больше думаю об этой перспективе.  
— Зубы — это хорошо, — усмехнулся Джейсен. — Зубы куда лучше слепой покорности. С другой стороны, слепая покорность куда лучше апатии. Можно сказать, ты оживаешь.  
— У вас очень странные представления об этом.  
— Я мыслю нестандартно — это правда, — согласился Джейсен. — Знаешь, что у меня было в твоем возрасте?  
— Место в корпорации убийц?  
— Нет, — Джейсен рассмеялся. — У меня был нож. И желание поесть.  
— Нож и желание поесть? Вы с дерева спустились? — Джордана несло, он не мог остановить слова, они сами слетали с губ.  
— Дерзость — еще лучше.  
Они прошли в спальню, Джейсен захлопнул дверь, толкнул Джо на пол и сапогом придавил голову к ковру.  
— Ты откроешь моим людям доступ к системе охраны «Деус-Дуо», потом убедишься, что они высадились, и найдешь тех, кого должен найти. Дождись, пока они спустятся на поверхность. Мне не нужно геройство, безрассудство, у меня у самого полно всего этого. Я хочу, чтобы ты избавился от прошлого. Перечеркнул его раз и навсегда. Понял, что у тебя не было родителей, сестры, заботливых наставников. Понял, что ты сам, своими руками можешь выцарапать свою свободу. Я прошу за нее не так уж много. На самом деле, для себя я не прошу вообще ничего. Но я должен быть уверен целиком и полностью, Джо, что ты не будешь оглядываться назад. Я должен быть уверен, что тебе некуда оглядываться. Это ясно?  
— Да, — прохрипел Джордан, захлебываясь слюной.  
— Отлично, раз это мы решили, марш в кровать.  
Нога исчезла. Воспользовавшись мгновением, Джо отдышался, а потом пошел в кровать. Джейсен бросил рядом с ним наручники. Такими пользовались все сотрудники «Секьюрити-Форс». Наручники выдерживали выстрелы из бластера в упор.  
— Руки за спину, — приказал Джейсен.  
Джо развернулся и завел руки назад, сложив запястья. На миг он вспомнил, как мистер Селден учил его подставлять запястья. Тогда это казалось глупой прихотью, но теперь Джо понял, что для лидера «Секьюрити-Форс» его навыки были большим плюсом. Возможно, основным.  
— Ты спросил меня про океан в первый день, когда мы познакомились, — сказал Джейсен, расстегивая брюки. Он не выпускал изо рта сигарету, и его голос звучал непривычно тихо. — Почему ты спросил о нем? Я знаю, что мой ответ тебя устроил. Я хочу понять, почему.  
Джо вспомнил легкое прикосновение воздуха, потока ветра, который ощутил над бездной.  
— Когда я впервые увидел океан на Мэй-8, я понял, что я живой человек.  
— Природа, — сказал Джейсен, стягивая с Джо одежду резкими движениями. — Как бы они ни пытались убежать от нее, она догоняет.  
— Почему вы настаиваете? — спросил Джо.  
Джейсен толкнул его вперед, Джо упал лицом на подушку. Было не больно — обидно.  
— Я не сторонник здоровой конкуренции, — ответил он, обхватив ягодицы Джо. — Конкурентов я устраняю.

***

Прозрачный фасад учебного корпуса «Деус-Дуо» открывал всем желающим прекрасный вид на горящие комнаты. Пламя было таким ярким, что прямоугольник здания стал похож на крошечное солнце, заточенное внутри жаропрочного стекла.  
Джордан смотрел, как падают обломки перекрытий, куски мебели. Завороженный зрелищем, он не мог отвести от него взгляда.  
— Синий лидер, ваша оценка, — красный лидер стояла рядом с Джорданом, нервно хлопая носком сапога по земле.  
— Ситуация стабильная, красный лидер, продолжаем операцию.  
— Что дальше, сэр? — спросила она, обращаясь к Джордану.  
Он понятия не имел, что дальше. Свою мечту, маленькую и жалкую, он уже выполнил с лихвой. Разрушил крохотный кусочек системы, которая собиралась избавиться от него, как от ненужной детали.  
— Джо!  
Закрыв глаза, Джордан попытался стать невидимкой. Как в детстве, когда они играли в прятки. Иногда помогало — Джес обходила его стороной. Подыгрывала, конечно.  
— Джес, тебе лучше уйти! — крикнул он, отступая. Она бежала к нему.  
— Джо, что происходит?  
— Джессика, пожалуйста, уходи, — он шел спиной, солдаты «Секьюрити-Форс» повторяли его движения, как хорошо запрограммированные роботы.  
— Джо, ты меня пугаешь. Кто эти люди? Что произошло с корпусом?  
«Она не может не знать», — подумал Джо.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил он.  
Запасной бластер красного лидера был закреплен в кобуре на левой ноге.  
— Я тебя искала, — сказала Джессика. — Что они тебе наговорили, Джо? Помнишь, ты мне обещал?  
— Они нас обманули, Джес, — сказал он, продолжая отступление. — Мы не родственники, мы не брат и сестра.  
Она остановилась.  
— Что ты сказал?  
Со стороны корпуса Джордан заметил движение. К ним бежала толпа вооруженных охранников. Красный лидер прижала его к земле быстрее, чем он успел обдумать эту несложную мысль.  
— Не шевелись, — сказала она.  
— Хорошо-хорошо, я понял, — ответил Джордан.  
Началась перестрелка.  
— Джо! — кричала Джессика. Он знал, что охранники «Деус-Дуо» не причинят ей вреда. Она была активом корпорации.  
— Прекратите стрельбу! Хватит! Остановитесь! — Джордан узнал голос мистера Селдена. Он потянулся к кобуре красного лидера.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
— Ищу оружие, что же еще, — стиснув зубы, ответил он.  
— Просто скажи, кого, — шепнула в ответ красный лидер.  
Вот как у них все просто? «Кого»?  
— Нет, — решил Джордан, — я сделаю это сам.  
— Стрелять умеешь?  
— Да, умею, — рявкнул он, сбрасывая ее с себя. Она не ожидала, и это дало ему преимущество. Выхватив из кобуры бластер, он направил его на мистера Селдена. Изрядно поредевший строй охранников «Деус-Дуо» был за его спиной.  
— Джордан? — мистер Селден сделал вид, что удивляется.  
Джо не верил ему. Иногда, в лучшие моменты, он заставлял себя поверить ненадолго, чтобы забыть обо всем. Но улыбки преподавателя, его фальшивые жесты, мелкие промахи — все, буквально все выдавало в нем любителя играть чужой жизнью.  
Ненадолго рука обрела твердость, он прицелился и выстрелил, не думая. Перед ним был человек, который заставил его совершить убийство, внушил чувство вины, мучил Джессику, используя ее для собственных целей.  
— Действительно, умеешь, — сказала красный лидер, встав рядом с ним. — Уже делал это?  
— Так — еще нет, — ответил Джордан.  
Охранники «Деус-Дуо», подчиняясь приказу, который Джо не слышал, отступили. Мистер Селден, вернее его тело, лежал в одиночестве.  
Джо пошел к нему, слыша за собой ровный топот десятка сапог. Чувство превосходства было настолько полным и одуряющим, что он направил бластер на тело мистера Селдена снова.  
— Вот и ты, — мистер Селден отказывался умирать.  
«Броня», — устало подсказал себе Джордан.  
— Ты спрашивал у меня, что такое любовь, — сказал мистер Селден.  
У Джо в руке была власть над его жизнью, а за плечами — десяток лучших солдат «Секьюрити-Форс», готовых сделать все, что он скажет.  
Он приготовился к выстрелу.  
— Вот что такое любовь, Джо, — мистер Селден улыбнулся. — Теперь он поверит.  
Палец Джо дрогнул. Заряд бластера превратил лицо мистера Селдена в черно-красное пятно.  
— Что он имел в виду? — спросила красный лидер.  
Джо подарил ей убийственный взгляд из тех, что давно отработал для похожих случаев:  
— Не твое дело.  
Она кивнула и стала осматривать территорию. Джо тоже огляделся и нашел взглядом Джессику. Она стояла там, где они оставили ее, зажимая ладонями рот. По щекам стекали слезы.  
«Не ее», — попросил Джордан.  
— Пошли отсюда, — сказал Джо красному лидеру.  
Она проводила Джессику долгим взглядом, но подчинилась.  
Они почти дошли до парка, когда Джо услышал позади настойчивое:  
— Джордан! — Джессика злилась.  
— Уходи, — попросил он. — Пожалуйста, Джес, уходи. Скоро сюда прилетят и разберутся со всем этим.  
— Куда ты собрался? Помнишь? Ты мне обещал! Обещал, что будешь приезжать в гости! Обещал, что мы будем часто видеть друг друга.  
На краткий миг он представил себе, как это будет. Он в компании Джейсена за одним столом с Джес. На что это будет похоже?  
— Уходи, — он направил на нее бластер. — Сейчас же, уходи, Джес.  
— Ты не сделаешь этого, — сказала Джессика, делая шаг вперед. — Ты не убийца.  
Джо вспомнил Анхеля, мистера Селдена и криво усмехнулся:  
— Ты совсем не знаешь меня.  
— Джо, ты же можешь…  
— Вернуться? — Джордан развел руки в стороны. Красный лидер отступила, когда бластер мелькнул в сантиметре от ее лица. — Думаешь, я могу вернуться? После того как убил преподавателя? В качестве кого я вернусь?  
Джессика молчала.  
— Джо, — прошептала она, наконец.  
— Не надо, Джес, не расстраивайся из-за меня. Так лучше. Мы никогда не были братом и сестрой, они все выдумали. Но теперь ты сама по себе. Найдешь себе человека по душе и будешь с ним счастлива. Все будет хорошо, Джес, как в детстве. Помнишь? — он поднял в воздух кулак с оттопыренным мизинцем.  
— Заканчивайте, — сказала красный лидер. — Приближается подкрепление.  
— Джо, но раз мы никогда… — прошептала Джес. — Может, мы могли бы…  
— Что?  
Она пошла вперед.  
Группа красного лидера ощерилась бластерами.  
— Не приближайтесь! — предупредила красный лидер.  
— Я просто хочу с ним попрощаться.  
— Джордан, я запрещаю вам…  
Джо начал отступать вглубь парка. Когда-то здесь они с Мэтью обсуждали увольнение учителей. Тропинки, деревья — все казалось знакомым.  
— Джес, я никогда не чувствовал. Ты была для меня…  
— Джо, — она остановилась в паре шагов от него. Десять бластеров смотрели на нее с укоризной.  
— Джес?  
— Будь счастлив, ладно?  
— Обещаю, — он заставил себя улыбнуться.  
— Отлично, — она улыбнулась в ответ и сделала еще один шаг вперед. 

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на мою группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> TM-канал - https://t.me/xxxgierre (ищите по названию xxxgierre)  
> Для доната есть https://money.yandex.ru/to/4100150628193


End file.
